YouCLA:Book 2-A CaptainSparklez and BajanCanadian FF
by Sushilover8
Summary: Life has never been more perfect for Sierra and Avalon. They got accepted to UCLA, and are dating their idols. But what happens when something unusual starts to happen to Sierra, but she can't explain what it is?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sushi here with the next book! :D**

**If you haven't read the first book, YouCLA, please do :)**

**Now...enjoy!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Have a good year!" My mom says as she waves goodbye to me. I was back for another year at UCLA. Im not giving up on that bitch.

I drove to Avalon's house, which was not that far from mine.

I was excited. One year ago, me and my best friend went to UCLA. One year ago I met BajanCanadian, and Im dating him. One year ago, I was a nobody, now Im somebody.

I parked in front of Avalon's house as I waited for her. I got out of the car and locked it. I went in and knocked on the door.

It opened and there stood Joe, Avalon's moms boyfriend. He smiled at me as he opened the door wider. Chip, Avalon's chihuahua came running at me. I smiled as I heard Avalon and her mom talking.

"Sierra!" Her mom says as she walks out. Avalon follows behind her with a small bag, containing some clothes and her laptop things. We were going shopping for new clothes, since we dont have any.

Avalon said goodbye to her mom and Joe, and then she waved to me as we walked outside.

We ran to my car and she shrieked.

"Im so excited to see the gang again!" She says as she gets in the passanger seat. I smile as I start the car and drive onto the freeway.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I flopped on the bed and smiled. I was really tired. Jordan wasnt here yet, but I could tell he was here a few hours ago, because his laptop on the desk was on.

Mat, Tyler and Tiffany were the only other ones here. The rest were coming later this week. School started next week, and it was only Sunday. I had a week left until my freedom was gone.

Avalon and Sierra were coming today. I was excited, especially to see Sierra.

Jordan comes in and smiles.

"Hey!" He says as he hugs me. He pulls away and I spot a bag in his hands. I point to it and look.

"I got us some food for our fridge. Chips, cookies for you, soda, the junk food..." He says and I laugh as I grab a bag of Doritos and open it.

"You guys are gonna get heart disease..." Mat says as he walks in with Tyler behind him.

"You guys are a bunch of fatasses. I wanna join you..." He says as he takes a soda and sips on it. Mat takes one too and sits down next to Jordan.

"Lets call Tiffany in here and just eat like fatasses..." Mat says and I nod as I pull out my phone.

_Mitch: Come join us. We r eating up and getting heart disease :P_

_Tiffany: Okay...coming over XD_

She came in 2 minutes later and we just ate and talked. We were all going to have heart problems.

"So Ty, Lachlan and Ashley are coming tomorrow. Radha and Jason are on Tuesday. Preston is coming on Thursday." Jordan says as he looks at his phone.

"The whole gang will be here by Friday!" I cheer as I finish my soda. I shoot it into the trash basket and Mat cheers.

"Woooh! Baller status!" Mat screams and I laugh.

"Ball is love!" Tiffany says. She may be a girl, but she is really tom boyish.

We finish our soda and Mat and Tyler have a burping contest. How do they have girlfriends?

Mat, Tyler and Tiffany leave as I start to unpack.

"We're gonna need some new clothes..." I say and Jordan nods his head.

"I need more green basketball shorts and grey Tshirts..." He says and I laugh.

**(Avalon's POV)**

We pull into the campus driveway and I get out of the car. I grab my bag from the trunk and Sierra locks he car.

We walk to the dorms and go up to the second floor, where our dorm was. We put down our things inside and I smiled.

"I missed this dorm..." I say and Sierra nods as we walk, I mean run, to Jordan and Mitch's room.

We opened the door and I smiled. Sierra rushed to Mitch and hugged him. Jordan came up to me and hugged me.

"Did you have a nice summer?" He asks me and I nod my head and smile.

"It was boring without you, but I had Sierra..." I say, looking over to a smiling Sierra.

"Lets go out for lunch!" Sierra chimes and I smile as Jordan takes my hand and we walk downstairs.

"Mat and Tyler will meet us there. Tiffany is working on a video, so she wont come." Jordan says as he puts his phone back in his shorts.

We go to the cafe and I smile. The food here was amazing, and it had Mexican for me, and Japanese for Sierra. Sierra wasnt even Japanese, or Asian for that fact.

I grab some rice and beans, and Sierra grabs some sushi to share with Mitch. We sat back down and Mat and Tyler walked in. They have become good friends, but never record since they have different groups of friends, and never have the time.

"I want some soup. Soup sounds good right now..." Tyler says as he walks off. He comes back with a bowl of chicken soup.

"Its summer Tyler. Summer..." Sierra says and he shrugs.

"I just want some soup, damn..." He says and I chuckle. Sierra rolls her eyes at me as she stuffs some sushi in her mouth.

Mat comes later with some salad.

"What a p-" Tyler starts off.

"Tyler!" Sierra says and he laughs for a long time as people look at him.

"You need to control your language..." Jordan says and he sighs.

"Its who I am. Im sorry. Plus im in a kinda bad mood..." Tyler says.

"What happened?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Me and Shelby had a fight...we left off in bad condition..." He says and I sigh.

"Say your sorry. Thats all girls want..." I say and he shrugs.

"I guess. Thanks..." He says as he drinks his soup.

**(Jordan's POV)**

We go back to the dorms and disperse. I go with Mitch back to our dorms and relax.

I hear my phone go off and I groan as I walk to the side of my bed.

"Hello? Radha?" I say as I hear her voice.

"Hey Jordan. Nobody is answering their phones. Can you do a quick favor for me?" She asks me and I agree as I put on my shoes.

"Go to my dorm and see if my headset is there. I think I forgot it there over the summer, and I really need it." She says as I close my door and walk to the second floor.

"You didnt notice it gone?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I did I just kept on leaving it until last minute. Now Im packing and I need them..." She says as I walk to her door.

"Whats the code?" I ask her as she sighs. We got new doors over the summer. Its no keys or cards, its a code system. Its pretty cool, and high tech in my opinion.

"Its 3729..." She says and I put in the code and the door unlocks.

"Got it. What do they look like?" I ask her as I go into her room. It was furnished on one side, and the other side was supposed to be for her roommate.

"Is my new roommate there?" She asks me.

"No. And what do the headphones look like?" I ask her and she sighs.

"Umm. Oh they are black with purple light on the ear part and a microphone attached to it!" She says and I look around.

"I'll look for it. Bye!" I say as I hang up.

I look through her stuff trying to find the headphones. I hear a throat clear and I look behind me.

"May I help you?" A girl with strawberry blonde hair and emerald eyes asks me. She was pretty short, but stood up straight.

"Im Jordan. Are you Radha's new roommate?" I ask her and she looks at me with confusion.

"This is my room yes, and I guess Radha is my new roommate?" She asks and I nod.

"Oh okay...well Im Clara..." She says and she shakes my hand. She smiles as she pulls her hand away.

"So who are you? Her boyfriend?" She asks me and I shake my head.

"No. Im a friend...anyway get settled I just need to find her headphones..." I say as I look through the desk drawers.

"Try her boyfriend or best friend?" She says and I nod my head.

"Thanks. My room is 213 if you need it..." I say and she smiles as I walk out.

**First chapter? How was it?**

**Welcome a new character to the story! More will be added later. **

**Sushi out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter! On da ley!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Sorry babe I cant go I have an essay..." Mitch says and I shrug.

"Its okay. I can go alone. Want something?" I ask him as I get in Avalon's car.

"Just a Famous Star and Sprite please." He says and I start the car. I hang up and drive to Carls Jr. I get in the fairly long line and wait.

People are so fat and there are so many people here...thats means Im fat too.

"Hey. Sierra right?" I hear and I turn around. I see a girl I fairly recognize. She had long black hair and light blue eyes and was fairly short.

"Vanessa. From Halloween!" I say and she smiles as she nods.

"Yeah. Hey. I knew I remembered you!" She says and I smile as we move up the line.

"Its amazing what people you can meet in a Carls Jr line!" She says and I laugh.

"So...do you like Lachlan?" I ask her. Lachlan stared at her for a bit and they were awkward, and being me, I like to hook up people and make them awkward in the process.

"I only met him once, so I cant really answer that. Plus I dont know his personality..." She says as I get to the front. I order, and wait as she orders. She walks over to me as I lean on a wall.

"He is kind, shy, weird at the same time, gentle..." I say and she blushes.

"He is a great guy, just saying. I've known him for a year..." I say and she laughs.

"I'll take note..." She says as I fill my cup with Sprite.

"He is also single...for your notes...so take that down..." I say and she laughs as she pretends to write on an imaginary notepad. They call my order and I go pick it up.

"You seem cool...here..." I say as I give her my phone. She puts in her number and I smile.

"I'll try and set you up with Lachie..." I say and she blushes.

"Stop the blushing, you are making it awkward already...thats my job!" I say as I grab the bag and walk out.

**(Jordan's POV) **

I grab my towel and jump into the shower and start it. I looked at all the different shampoos and hair products. I never heard of these products.

"Dammit Mitch..." I say as I put a weird shampoo on my hair and rub it. Mitch was in the shower, and he wasnt getting out. I smelled like shit, and I had a class soon, so I had to take a shower. Avalon's dorm was the closest thing.

I hear the door slam and then some rustling. Must be Avalon.

I look at my watch and nod. Class ended for her so its her.

The door opens and a figure walks in. I couldnt see through the curtains. I pop my head out and wipe the shampoo from my eyes.

"Avalon we should-AHHH!" I hear Sierra scream as she drops her bag and runs out.

"JORDAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY SHOWER?!" She screams through the door.

"Its closed with a curtain, so nothing can happen and Mitch took my shower." I say and she laughs.

"Fuck you Jordan. You scared the shit out of me!" She says and I laugh as I hear the door open.

"What are you doing?" Avalon asks me and I laugh.

"Taking a shower, what does it look like?" I ask Avalon and she facepalms as she and Sierra walk out.

"Hurry up!" Sierra screams. She can scream as loud as someone with a loudspeaker.

I finish my shower and wrap myself in a towel. Avalon comes in and pushes me out.

"What are you doing?" I ask her but it was too late.

"Avalon let me in!" I bang on the door as I hear giggling. They locked me out.

"Dammit..." I say to myself. Im a forgetful person, and my code was written in my phone.

"2789...2948...2435...ummm..." I try to remember. It started with a 2.

"Jordan what the hell are you doing?" I look to my left and see Tyler looking at me.

"I-err-got locked out..." I say and Tyler bursts out laughing.

"Im crying!" He says as he wipes his eyes.

"Can I like go to your room?" I ask him.

"Why not your room?" He asks me and people pass me and look at me, wrapped in only a towel.

"Mitch is in there and I dont know my code and Avalon and Sierra locked me out and my clothes are in there..." I say and Tyler laughs as he opens his door. I run in and see Lachlan on his bed.

"Umm what?" He says as he sits up.

"Dont ask..." Tyler says and he sighs with a little laugh as he lies back down.

"Just go to the bathroom and stay in there. Think about what you've done! I'll get your clothes..." Tyler says as he walks back out.

**(Tyler's POV)**

I had to agree, it was funny, but he needed his clothes and bros are bros.

I walked to Sierra's dorm and knocked on it.

"Girls can I come in?" I ask and Sierra grunts as she opens the door.

"What?" She asks and I run in and pick her up. I throw her on her bed and run to the bathroom and close my eyes.

"AHH!" I hear Avalon scream as I grab Jordan's clothes and run out. Sierra laughs her ass off on her bed as I close the door and run back.

I throw the clothes on Jordan and he smiles.

"How did you do that?" Jordan asks and I laugh.

"Dont ask..." I say as I flop on my bed.

**Funny chapter. I wanted to do this for some time where they do something random...**

**Sushi out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late chapter! I was at a softball game :)**

**Dont forget double chapters! :D**

**(Avalon's POV)**

"I just checked and ArcadiaCon is in November, MineCon in March, and PaxEast in January!" Jordan says as he shuts off the computer. We were going to ArcadiaCon, MineCon and PaxEast.

It was only September, so two more months until ArcadiaCon.

"Where will it be held?" I ask him and he smiles.

"New York." He says and I smile. New York is awesome.

"We get 2 days at the conventions and 2 days to do whatever we want..." He says and I sigh.

"Thats not enough time!" I say and he shrugs.

"You should create a channel!" He says and I look at him and smile.

"Wait you're serious?" I ask him and he nods.

"Yes! They will love you!" He says and I shrug.

"I'll think about it..." I say as I grab my phone and walk out.

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Wait for real?!" I ask Avalon and she nods. She was finally going to make a channel.

"I already recorded some games with Jordan to post, and I need to play with you...and create the channel..." She says and I smile. She always wanted to create a channel, just never did.

"What will you call it?" I ask her and she smiles.

"MustacheGames." She says with a smile. Her Minecraft name was MustacheMaster, so that made sense.

"So can we play?" She asks me and I nod as I grab my laptop and open it up.

"Jordan got me these fancy recording things..." She says as she points to Fraps. She puts on her headset, and so do I. She calls me and I answer.

"Ready?" I ask her and she nods.

"3...2...1..." She starts off.

"Hey guys! Its MustacheMaster here and we're gonna play some Build It with my good friend, Sierra! Say hi!" She says.

"Hi!"

**(Avalon's POV)**

Name...Avalon...Age...19...Channel Name...MustacheGames...

We went through the list, creating my channel. I was with Ty, since he was the only one available at this time.

"And done!" He says and I smile as I look at the welcome screen.

"I need an intro and a picture..." I say and he nods.

"First you need an official skin...so tell me...what kind of skin do you want?" He asks me and I shrug.

"Just like me right now..." I say as I look down at my blue shirt and black jeans. He nods as he goes to my Skype and types something in.

"Who was that to?" I ask him and he smiles.

"Sub. He can make a skin for you." Ty says and I smile.

"Okay...now I just need the profile picture and background..." I say as I look at the bare pictures.

"Already on it..." He says as he opens up Skype again. This time it was Bonkers.

_Avalon: can u make me a profile picture and background once i get my skin? Sub can send it to u_

_Bonks: sure :)_

_Avalon: thanks :P_

"Wow...you can have everything at the tip of your fingers..." I say and he laughs.

"And now..." He says as he messages someone else.

"BlueMonkey will make an intro and outro for you..." He says and I grin.

"See? Easy!" He says as he snaps his fingers.

**Avalon is getting a channel! Yeayah!**

**MustacheGames is not an actual channel, and she doesnt do YouTube irl, just saying.**

**Her Minecraft username is MustacheMaster91, but we are taking away the 91...so If you find her...talk to her!**

**Sushi out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a short chapter about the channel, and the making of this fake channel.**

**(Sub's POV)**

I sit there, clicking every pixel, making the perfect skin. I liked making skins, especially for friends.

"Dude, you're so concentrated..." I hear Adam say over the call. I like to work with sound or music or something.

"Sing!" I say and Adam chuckles.

"Bashur sing!" Adam says and Bashur starts singing. He sounds like a dying whale.

I start laughing, and so does Adam.

"Mother of god..." I hear Steve say as he joins the call. I laugh as Bashur stops singing.

"My ears hurt!" I hear Steve say.

"Shut it skateboard!" Bashur screams and Steve fake cries.

"Dude...Sub...you sound like you always do when we record..." Bashur says and Steve laughs.

"He is making a skin for Avalon..." Adam says.

"Avalon?" Steve asks and Bashur nods his head.

"Jordan's girlfriend..." Bashur says.

"Perpetual or Captain?" Steve asks.

"Captain..." I answer.

"I didnt even know he had a girlfriend..." Steve says.

"The more you know!' Adam says as I finish the hair.

"Done!" I say as I smile at my work.

**(Bonker's POV)**

I turn off my music as I get a message on Skype. I open it up and look. A link from Sub.

I open it up and smile. The skin was really pretty.

_Bonkers: Send that to Blue also...he needs it for animation..._

_Sub: k_

I look at the picture and split the screens. I drag the skin onto my right computer, and open up my program. I start drawing the hair and move onto the body. The skin had lots of details, but I enjoyed drawing, so it was actually better.

I finish the profile picture and smile at my work.

Now I just need the background.

**(BlueMonkey's POV)**

I get the skin and look at it. It looks fairly nice. I cant judge it though, because Im not a guy.

I look at the email. I had permission to use a song from ApproachingNirvana for her intro. I cut out the part of the song for the intro and discarded the rest.

I get started on the animation and smile to myself.

This is gonna be awesome.

**(Avalon's POV)**

I get an email and I open up my email and smile.

**(These arent the real emails, just saying)**

_New image from Bonkers _

_New link from SubbieSub _

_New video from BlueMonkeyAnimations _

I open up the image and smile. My skin was awesome. The profile was me with a Mustache. The background was me in different scenes. The first scene was me playing Minecraft, then League, then Garry's Mod.

I looked at the skin, and downloaded it to my computer and uploaded it to my account.

I look at the last email and play the video. A Dubstep song started playing and my name flashed on screen, then disappeared. The outro was just the same song, but it said like and subscribe.

Overall...

It was awesome.

**She got dem acccount! She teh YouTuberz now!**

**Sushi out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who is ready for this channel? I know I am!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

"With the profits of everything going up, prices need to be adjusted!" The professor says. I had nobody in this class, and I was bored. Economics is so boring.

Finally the class ended, and I walked back to the dorms. Avalon was sitting on the computer and I ran to her right as I got in.

"You ready?" I ask her and she nods. She clicks on the post video and I smile.

_You're video has been posted!_

I pat Avalon on the back. Her first video was a Build It with Jordan. I got out my phone and Tweeted.

_SushiSierra: Go check out Avalon's new channel! /MustacheGames_

**(Not my actual Twitter)**

Many YouTubers retweeted my tweet, such as Ant, Adam, Jerome, Ryan, and Ashley.

"I thought Ashley was in class..." Avalon says as she looks at my phone.

"She is..." I say with a laugh and Avalon smiles as she turns back to her computer.

She refreshed the page and already had 38 subs. It was going pretty fast, since it has only been 5 minutes.

She smiled as she closed the laptop and a knock came from the door.

"Congrats!" Jordan says as he walks in. Tiffany, Jason, Radha, Mat, and Lachlan walk behind him. They congratulate Avalon.

"We need a party!" Tyler says as he walks in.

"You still dont have a channel, Sierra!" Tiffany says and I shrug.

"Im afraid of the fans and stuff..." I say and Mat grunts.

"Dont worry...they wont touch you! Donz worry!" Mat says and I smile.

"Maybe sometime...but not now..." I say and he nods his head with a smile.

"So who is up for a party?!" Radha says and I smile as Avalon laughs. Jordan gives her a kiss.

I would do a channel...

But maybe sometime in the future...

**Short chapter! Sorry! Next chapter is a party for Avalon! Yeah! :D**

**Sushi out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Partay! Partay! Pump it! XD**

**(Avalon's POV)**

The sub count went up as everyone tweeted. I posted my third video, a Guess Who with Preston. My channel had 3,000 subs in two days, and it was still growing.

"You should create a channel..." I say to Sierra as I get dressed.

"Stop! Everyone is saying it, but I dont want to, just yet..." She says as she puts on some black flats. We were going to party in Jordan and Mitch's room. That room has become the official party room for our group.

We walk to the dorm and see everyone already there.

"Suprise!" Preston screams as he throws a soda can our way. Sierra catches it and hands it to me. I take it and smile.

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Congratulations! If only Sierra would make a channel..." Mitch says and I just groaned. They were annoying me, and I wasnt in the mood. This wasnt the time of month to annoy me.

Jason hands me a soda and I spot a girl sitting next to him, smiling.

"Hey, whats your name?" I ask her and she looks at me with a smile.

"Im Clara...Radha's roommate..." I say and I see Jason blush. I wink at him and he blushes even more. I spot Vanessa and Radha, who were already here.

"Im the only single one..." Ashley says and I laugh.

"Jason and Clara might not work out, so its okay..." I say, looking over at Jason.

"Hey!" I hear him say and he quickly shuts his mouth. Got him!

"You have a crush on Clara! You have a crush on Clara!" Ty chants and Jason glares at him.

"Stop..." Jason says and Clara blushes again. She takes a sip from her soda as I look at Avalon.

"So celebration girl...what do you wanna do?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"I dont know...halp..." She says and I chuckle as I look at Tyler. He was good with parties.

"Truth or dare, spin the bottle, 7 minutes in heaven...thats all I got..." Tyler says.

"No 7 minutes in heaven...because that didnt turn out well..." Mat says and I laugh as Tyler sits there uncomfortably.

"Truth or dare?" Radha asks and I nod my head. Even though it was old, and we always played it, I liked it.

"Jason, truth or dare?" Mitch asks Jason, who just sighs.

"Im scared to say either...but truth..." Jason says and Mitch smiles.

"Do you like Clara?" He asks and I laugh.

"You're torturing the kid!" Tiffany says. Jason looks down and nods as Clara blushes.

"My turn so...Mat! Truth or dare?" Jason asks and Mat picks dare.

"Eat a spoonfull of mayonnaise..." Jason says and Mat laughs.

"Where do I get mayo?" Mat asks with a laugh. Jason looks at Preston and laughs.

"You have mayo? Who the hell buys mayo?" Mitch asks and Preston shrugs.

"Me and Lachlan both like mayo for sandwiches so shut your cactus faces!" Preston says as he gets up and walks to his room. He comes back with a tub of mayo, and hands it to Mat.

"Oh god...Preston and Lachlan...I hate you guys..." Mat says as he grabs a spoon and fills it with mayo. He stuffs it in his mouth and swallows it. He shivers and I laugh.

"Done...now Sierra..." He says as he puts the jar on the nightstand.

"Wha?" Jordan asks as he looks at his new gift. Avalon giggles.

"Truth..." I say as I look at him. He smiles and puts an evil grin on his face.

"When will you create your YouTube channel?" Mat asks me and I grunt as I get up and walk out the door, running out the dorms.

"Sierra!" I hear Mitch scream behind me as I run faster.

**(Avalon's POV)**

"What the hell?" Tyler asks as he gets up.

"Sierra!" Mitch screams at the hallway. He comes back in and sighs.

"What the hell was that? It was just a question!" Mat says as Mitch glares at him.

"Mitch she is just over reacting...dont get mad at anyone..." Tiffany says and Mitch nods his head as he sighs.

"Avalon what was that about?" Mitch asks as he turns to me.

"She wanted to do YouTube, years ago, and she did. People kept on putting her down and her parents always told her to stop doing the silly nonsense...so she just quit..." I say and Ashley sighs.

"Thats it?" Mitch asks and I nod.

"Plus she is on her period...so..." I say and Mat puts on a disgusting face.

"Get over it! You will have a wife who talks about her period, so get over it or she will dump your sorry ass..." I say and Jordan snickers. I look at him and roll my eyes.

"You too Maron!"

**(Sierra's POV)**

I sat there. I over reacted, I know it. I was a bitch and just ran out, without an explanation. Maybe Avalon will tell what happened.

I love the campus. There are so many places to go and hide, and nobody can ever find you.

"Hey there..."

Cross that. Sometimes, nobody can ever find you.

I look up and see a hooded figure. He, by the voice, didnt show his face, and sat down next to me. He faced me and sighed.

"Come here to relax?" He asks me as he sits back.

"I just need to get some things out of my mind..." I say and he nods.

"Whats your name?" I ask him and he stalls for a second before responding.

"Josh..." He says. I recognize the voice, but the name didnt ring a bell.

"Im Sierra..." I say as I shake his hand. He nods his head. He really didnt wanna show his face.

"So you go to this school?" He asks me and I nod.

"Yeah...I wanna be an event director for Mojang..." I say and he nods. He always nods.

"I dont go to this school..." He says and I nod. "I just go here to think about life..."

"What do you have on your mind?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Life...love...heartbreak..." He says and I nod.

"Death..." He mumbles and I pretend not to hear him.

"It was nice meeting you, Josh. I have some friends to say sorry to..." I say as I get up.

"No problem..." He says as he gets up. He shakes my hand and I walk back to the dorms, smiling.

**(Josh's POV)**

Such a stupid bitch. She doesnt recognize me.

Maybe because Im wearing a hood...

But still, how did she not notice my voice...stupid is what stupid does, I guess.

But I guess I should be smiling...

Everything was going perfect...

**Who is Josh?! OoOoOhHh? Secret secret!**

**Sushi out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Sierra's POV)**

"GO! GO! GO!" The coach yelled. We were doing suicides, and I absolutely hate them.

"Hurry up!" He screams.

"We're trying..." Megan mumbles under her breath and I let out a slight laugh, since Im out of breath. Megan looks at me, then down and curls her fists.

"Hey you okay?" I ask her and she nods as I get ready to run.

"Good job Parins!" The coach screams at me and I smile as I get back in line. Megan gives me a look when I look at the coach, and I can see her. I clench my fists as the coach blows a whistle.

"Practice is over!" He screams and I sigh as I grab my bag and walk outside, catching up to Megan. I touch her on the shoulder and she looks at me.

"What is your problem?" I ask her and she just glares at me.

"You're the fucking problem!" She screams at me and the othet girls look at us from afar.

"What have I done wrong?" I ask her and she just scoffs.

"I worked hard to get setting position and you just come in and take it from me! What the hell?" She says and I just shrug.

"He likes me better..." I say and she laughs.

"He just fakes it, just like Mitch." She says as she slaps me. I look at her as she smiles.

"Fuck you!" I scream as I tackle her to the ground. She tries to push me off and she hits me as other girls run to us and pull us off.

"Hey hey hey! What is this?" The coach asks as he runs outside. I glare at Megan.

"This bitch!" Megan screams at me as she looks at me. The coach sighs as he signals to the girls. They let go of me and I rub my back.

"Both of you...dismissed..." The coach says and the girls gasp.

"No! They are our best players!" One girl says. The coach looks at us and sighs.

"Fine. But anymore of this, and you two will be released..." He says and I nod. I cant have that happen.

The coach walks off and I grab my bag and speed walk back to the dorms.

**(Megan's POV)**

I hate her. I fucking hate her.

"Just ignore her..." My friend says and I nod. I look across the cafeteria as I see Sierra feeding Mitch some rice. They laugh along.

"Mitch is just the perfect guy..." I say and she sighs.

"Well girl code. He is taken, and you have Nate..." She says and I sigh.

"I broke up with Nate..." I say and she sighs.

"Why? You guys were so cute together?" She asks as she takes a sip of her drink. Sierra and Mitch laugh as he eats the next bite.

"His friend almost killed me...thank god it got that Avalon girl..." I say. That sounded messed up.

I look and saw my friend with her mouth open, in aw.

"I was just kidding..." I say, covering it up. "Gosh..."

She laughs as she continues to be herself. I look over and see Sierra and Mitch making out.

One day...

**(Mitch's POV)**

"And so I tackled her..." Sierra explains and I laugh.

"Thats my girl..." I say as she feeds me some rice.

"What are you doing?" I ask her and she laughs.

"I dont know. Feeding you like a baby..." She says and I pretend to cry like a baby. We both laugh as I eat.

She drops the spoon and it lands on the ground. "Great going."

She laughs and I smile as I get the spoon and put it on her tray.

I lean in and kiss her and she smiles.

"First one back to the dorms is not a rotten egg!" She says as she grabs her tray and gets up. She runs out after throwing her trash, and I run behind her. I catch Megan looking at me, as I run out behind Sierra.

She was pretty fast, but I caught up to her. By the time we got back to the dorms, we were both panting.

"Good going...brilliant idea..." I say and she giggles as we walk back to the dorm. I see a hooded figure looking at us. He turns away and walks away.

"What wrong?" Sierra asks me as she looks to where I was looking at.

"Nothing..." I say.

But it was something, and I need to find out why.

**TeeHee! **

**Sushi out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just wanted to put this out...**

**Nothing ever works out. Life will not be amazing. Trust me.**

**At least I have you guys here to help me.**

**(Sierra's POV)**

Every day at practice was awkward, because of Megan. I learned to ignore her, and it was working so far.

I was still setter, and Megan hated me for it. I ignored her.

Megan purposely always made me try and look like a bad setter, but I always got the ball over the net, so her plan was failing.

"Good job Sierra! Hit it higher Megan!" The coach screams.

"Im trying!" She screams.

"Try harder or you get kicked off..." The coach says and she rolls her eyes as she hits higher.

"There you go!" The coach says as I set the ball to another girl, who spikes it over.

"Okay!" He says as he blows the whistle. "Dismissed!"

I grabbed my bag and rushed for the dorms. I look back, and Megan was no where near me. Good. I wasnt in the mood to be around her.

I flopped on my bed, and let the sweat seep in.

"Bad idea..." Avalon says as she comes in. I sigh as I get up and walk to the shower.

**(Avalon's POV)**

Sierra got in the shower and I got on my laptop. I opened up YouTube, and my documents and uploaded a Survival episode and Guess Who. I hated Survival Games, so I rarely did it.

I was already at 820,000 subs, and growing. People were taking a long time to sub, or they just didnt like me.

Sierra still didnt want a channel, and we didnt pressure her on it, which was fine.

I still had time before my next class, so I got on Skype and opened up League.

"Hey wanna play?" I ask Gizzy as he answers. He played League, and not many did.

"Yeah. You can record..." Gizzy says and I nod as I set up Fraps.

"Hows your channel going?" He asks me and I nod.

"Good." I say and he smiles as I join a game.

"Hey guys! Its Avalon here with Gizzy! And we are playing some League!" I say as I follow the minions to the center, where everyone was fighting. Sierra stopped the shower, and I continued to record.

"Runnnn!" I scream as I become low on health. I buy a healing potion and go back into the battle. Sierra comes out of the bathroom in shorts and a tshirt. She puts on flip flops and turns to me.

"Im going out for pizza. Want some?" She asks me and I nod.

"The usual..." I say and she nods as she takes her keys and walks out.

**(Sierra's POV)**

I arrive at a Dominos and I get out. There was some sort of farmers market going on, and it was causing slight traffic.

I looked at the booths, and it seemed interesting. I'll get pizza later.

_Sierra: Im staying for a bit for a carnival :)_

_Avalon: k have fun_

I walked around the booths and looked at everything. There were a lot of people, but it wasnt packed. It was an average amount of people.

I go to a lemonade stand, which had different types of lemonade. I order a mint lemonade, which was just lemonade with a hint of mint in it. It tasted awesome.

I walked around with my cup and took sips from it.

I feel a splash on me as my lemonade tilts a bit, and a tiny bit gets spilt on me. I look up and see a medium height ginger boy, who was fairly skinny. He was running through the crowds.

He turned to look at me and his eyes widened.

"Sierra!" He screamed and I blink, and he was gone.

I look around, but he was gone.

"Did anyone just?" I ask as I look at the people around me. They saw nothing.

I recognized him, from somewhere. But I dont know where...

Was I imagining things? Was he someone from my past? When did I meet him? How did he recognize me?

Many question ran through my head as I wiped the lemonade off my arm.

Who was he?

**That guy is super important! So dont forget him! There will be some people, who dont seem important, but are one of the most important people in the book!**

**Sushi out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Sierra's POV)**

I looked around. Where was I?

I was in a white room, that shined bright. I felt like I was in heaven, but I wasnt. I was in the hospital, only I was walking around.

I looked around as I heard voices. I saw three figures, and there faces were white, not able to be seen. I looked as they talked.

They talked in whispers. Huddling close. Together like best friends.

"Sierra..." I hear one of them say.

"Yes?" I call back, but nothing comes out. I start screaming, but no sound comes out. I am silent. They stare at a body on the bed, as the machine beeps.

I slowly walk to the body as I see it turned its head slightly to the direction of the group, as they watch her beeping.

I go closer and look into her eyes. Her eyes, which was one half hazel, other eye brown. I looked deep into her eyes and felt a tear go down my cheek.

Why am I crying? I look at the group, and see them as still as statues. Watching the girl. The girl did not move, or do anything whatsoever, even though her eyes were open.

Her half brown, half hazel eyes. Felt like she was staring at me.

"Sierra I love you..." A voice rang. Who was that?

I stayed silent as I tried to scream. My tears started falling faster as the world started being sucked away. The group huddled closer and the girl's body vanished as I closed my eyes and screamed, as the pain filled me.

"AHHHHH!" I scream and I start to cry as I lay on the ground. I put out my hand and feel the ground, the cold tile. I heard silence as I open my eyes and look into the eyes of a man.

"Sierra?" He asks me and I jolt up as I wipe my tears. Tears. Why am I crying?

"Are you okay?" The man asks me, as I recognize as my professor. Students stare at me like I am a freak, which I am. I get up and grab my backpack and walk out without saying a word.

I feel my tears, as they continue to go down my cheek. Why am I crying?

I sigh as I walk into the room, and see the professor writing on his laptop. He looks up at me and walks over to me.

"Sierra? How are you feeling?" He asks me and I sigh as I rub my head.

"I need to ask you questions..." I say as I sit down at a desk. He sits next to me.

"What happened today?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"What _did _happen today?" He says and sighs.

"You started walking out of nowhere, and I told you to sit down, and you didnt. You fell to the ground, and started crying. Then you just screamed, and thats when you woke up..." He explains and I sigh. I seem crazy.

"I cant explain what happened. It was a dream, but I felt something in it, like it was real..." I say and the professor just looks at my eyes.

"What did you see?" He asks me and I sigh.

"I saw some people, huddled around talking, next to a hospital bed. I walked over to a bed and this boy said he loved me...and I started crying. I dont know why...it just happened..." I say and he nods.

"Anything else?" He asks and I nod.

"I saw the girl on the hospital bed..." I say and he smiles.

"Who was it?" He asks me and I feel a tear going down my cheek.

"It was me."

**Epic chapter! What happened? OoOoHhH!**

**Sushi out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Interesting chapter last time, eh?**

**Sorry I worried some of you guys about the AN before chapter 8 :P I was sad and now...Im the happiest girl alive :D**

**Sometimes...life does work out. And grasp onto that happiness :D**

**AND DONT FORGET TO SMILE! :D**

**(Avalon's POV)**

Sierra didnt meet me for lunch, and I didnt know where she was. I called her, but she didnt answer.

_Tiffany: Wanna go for lunch with me and Jason?_

_Avalon: Sure :l_

I got my bag and phone and walked out and met up with them at the front of the dorms.

"Hey! Have you heard from Sierra?" Jason asks me and I shake my head. I felt like a bad friend for not knowing where she was, but I shouldnt be worried, because she can handle it.

We drove to El Pollo Locco and I ordered a burrito and finished it before Tiffany and Jason. They just looked at me and laughed.

"I can see why Jordan likes you..." Tiffany says as she takes a small bite of her taco.

"Yuz..." Jason says as he finishes his burrito.

**(Sierra's POV)**

I walk back to the dorms. I talked to the professor for like 2 hours, about psychology and the human brain, trying to figure out why I dreamt of me in a coma.

I decided to get in the shower real quick, to drown my thoughts. I couldnt tell anyone about this. They may think of me differently.

"Hey where were you?" I ask Avalon as she walks in. She shurgs.

"Pollo Locco...I can ask the same about you?" Avalon says. What do I say?

"Emergency volleyball meeting..." I make up a lie, and she falls for it.

"Oh cool." She says as she goes to her desk and takes out her homework.

"Speaking of homework...I have to go to Economics..." I say as I take my bag and say goodbye to Avalon as I walk out.

That was close.

**(Avalon's POV)**

I was stuck on this one problem. Sierra couldnt help me, because she wasnt here. I couldnt find out what to do next for this Designing class...

I got on my Skype and looked through my many contacts. None of them had my class, except...

"Hello?" A voice answers.

"Hey, Megan?" I say and Megan hmms.

"Hey Avalon! Why you call?" She asks me.

"I need help with what you do next for Designing..." I say.

"Create the colors and diagram of the points..." She says and I nod my head.

"So what happened at the meeting?" I ask her and she stays silent.

"What meeting?" She asks me.

"Volleyball..." I say and she sighs.

"We didnt have a meeting...I would know if we did..." Megan says and I nod my head as I say goodbye to her and hang up.

Sierra was lying to me...and that's never good.

**Secrets secrets!**

**Anyway...TOMORROW IS HALLOWEEN! What are you guys gonna be? Im gonna be Annie from League and Im doing the Halloween grams for my school :)**

**Okay so I hate my friend and love her at the same time...she drew a picture of me and my boyfriend(long-distance) and us talking on Skype and I was like: T-T i love it. It made me sad and happy at the same time...**

**Sushi out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Halloween! Hope you guys have fun and get diabetes!**

**Just kidding dont...get diabetes .-.**

**(Mitch's POV)**

She giggled as I tickeled her and she started slapping me. She stole my phone and posted a picture of my socks on my Instagram.

It was funny, since my followers were confused as to why there was a picture of my socks with the caption: _Yolo swag sock muffins unicorn Jesus PewDiePie Mojang mlghwntchocula simonhds90 Louise_Daly SkyDoesMinecraft_

She just tagged random friends, like why?

I stopped and she finished giggling and looked up at me.

"Do you believe in false dreams?" She asks me and I look at her confused. My phone rings and I get up and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask and I hear Jerome. He starts talking to me and I look at Sierra then back to the phone. He was crying.

"Jerome whats wrong?" I ask him as I sit down, and Sierra comes close to the phone, listening in.

"Louise and me...I dont know...we arent working out. She went to a party without me and was with some guy..." Jerome says as he continues to cry. Sierra grabs the phone.

"What is her number?" She asks and Sierra nods as she types in the number to her phone.

"Hello?" Sierra asks as she answers the phone.

"Louise? Hey its Sierra, Mitch's girlfriend..." Sierra says as she puts the phone on speaker. Louise starts crying and sniffing and Sierra just gives a sad look to the phone.

"What happened with you and Jerome?" I ask her and she sniffles.

"He thinks I went to a party with another guy, and that I was cheating on him. No it was just a college dorm party, and that was my friend, and Jerome wont pick up his phone!" Louise says as she stops crying.

"Hold up. Mitch call Jerome..." Sierra says as she covers the phone with her hand. I dial Jerome and add Louise to the call and put it on speaker.

"Wha? Louise?" Jerome asks into the phone as he stops sniffling.

"Jerome I wasnt cheating on you. It was just a friend, I promise." Louise says and Sierra smiles.

"Im sorry I over reacted. Long distance...you never know whats gonna happen!" Jerome says and I smile.

"I will see you during Thanksgiving break, soon." Louise says and I smile as Sierra hangs up the call, leaving Jerome and Louise alone.

"We are great with fixing problems!" Sierra says as she high fives me.

"So what was that about false dreams?" I ask her and her face goes stiff.

"It was nothing. I was being stupid..." She says and I nod my head as she gets up.

"Well I have to get to class! Bye!" She says as she walks out swiflty.

False dreams...

**Interesting chappie! Hmm...**

**Sushi out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**How was Halloween? I went to my parent's friend's party, and they had like people to actually talk with and no wifi. I came home only 2 AM today...**

**Welp! Here is your chapter :)**

**(Avalon's POV)**

I met up with Sierra and Tyler at the cafe, since they were the only ones available right now. It was the perfect time to ask Sierra what was going on.

I met up with Tyler as we waited in line for the Asian cuisine.

"Is something different about Sierra, or is it just me?" Tyler asks me and I shrug.

"Yeah. I wanna find out why..." I say as I spot Sierra getting in the European food line.

I got food and sat down next to Tyler as we started eating.

"Heyo. Why does Tyler get to sit next to you?" Sierra asks me as she points at Tyler, but sits down. She gives me a derp look as I continue to eat.

"Hey is something wrong?" Sierra asks me as she puts down her fork.

"No nothing...other than the fact that you're hiding something from us!" Tyler says, raising his voice a bit.

"Im not hiding anything..." Sierra says as she continues top eat. I spot Clara, and she comes over to us and sits down.

"Hey guys!" She says as she sits next to Sierra.

"Yeah you are and its pissing us off..." Tyler says as he waves to Clara. She smiles as she looks at her plate.

"Oh really? Does it look like I care?" Sierra asks.

"Im sorry your on your fucking period!" Tyler says as Sierra drops her fork. She gets up and grabs her plate and cup and puts it in the machine.

"Bye." Sierra says as she waves goodbye to Clara and walks off.

"What the hell was that?" Clara asks me and I shrug my shoulders.

"We confronted her about her being different..." Tyler says and Clara just sighs as she leans back in her chair.

**(Sierra's POV)**

_Sierra please. Sierra please wake up._

_Wake up..._

_WAKE UP!_

I scream as I jolt up. I was in my bed. I felt tears, and I was panting.

I got out of bed and threw the blanket on the ground.

"Jasmine or Camimille?" The professor asks me. He hands me the Jasmine tea and I take it with a smile.

"What was it this time?" The professor asks me.

"I was in the hospital again...and there were voices screaming at me to wake up..." I say and he nods his head as he takes a sip of his tea.

"This has become regular now?" He asks me and I nod my head. He puts down his cup.

"Does this...world...feel like its true?" He asks me as he throws in some sugar cubes into his tea. Yes, I was having tea with my professor, in his house, which was really nice.

"What do you mean by true?" I ask him as he sighs.

"Does it feel right? Like all of this is what life would be like?" He asks me and I shrug.

"I feel everything. My feelings, thoughts, my senses. Just the fact of how my life is now...perfect...doesnt seem right..." I say and he nods.

"But does it feel right?" He asks me and I shrug.

"I dont know..." I say and he nods as he throws another cube in.

**So there is your chapter. She is crazy!**

**Just kidding, you will find out later what is going on.**

**Sushi out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Sierra's POV)**

I havent spent any 1-on-1 time with Mitch yet. Its always been with the group, but never just us.

"Hey. You wanna go somewhere tonight?" Mitch always asks me. I shake my head, and I can see the sadness in his face.

I was in Animation 101 class now, with Mitch. Should I say Im sorry? That I was ignoring him? That I was a bitch?

I open up Word Document and stretch my fingers.

_Im sorry. I was rejecting you and I never thought about how you felt. We can go somewhere today... 3_

I coughed and he looked at my screen and smiled. He nodded as he looked at me and I blushed as I erased the message.

**(Mitch's POV)**

Finally. I thought I did something wrong.

I smiled as she grabbed my hand and we walked back to the dorms.

"I have class in 30 minutes, but I will hopefully see you tonight..." Sierra says and I smile.

"Im sorry I have been rejecting you. I just dont know what to do..." Sierra says and I smile.

"Its okay. You seemed zoned out though..." I say and she sighs.

"Sorry..." She says and I shake my head.

"Its fine..." I say. It was perfectly fine.

"You know what tomorrow is?" I ask her and she smiles as she nods.

"Our 1 year anniversary..." She says as I lean in and kiss her.

"Because Im happy..." I say and Sierra starts humming the song and I laugh.

**Short chapter because their anniversary is tomorrow!**

**Sushi out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Happy Sunday! Another chapter will be posted later, and Im thinking of posting a short story along with a chapter tomorrow...for you guys :)**

**(Mitch's POV)**

I decided to do something fancy, but not too fancy. Avalon helped me by telling her what to wear. It was going to go great.

**(Sierra's POV)**

Avalon handed me a red dress, along with my red Converse. I smiled as I put both on and straightened my hair. Avalon smiled.

I forgave her for pressuring me at the restaurant. Same with Tyler.

I grabbed my phone and walked outside, and down the hall to the front of the dorms, where I meet Mitch in his car. I smile as he walks out in a suit and tie and...black Converse.

He opens the door and we hop in and he drives as I jam to the radio. He just hums, since he cant really jam without crashing the car.

We finally made it to a place called Sato Sushi, and I got out and me and Mitch walked inside.

"Table for Hughes..." Mitch says as the guy looks at his computer. He nods as he ushers us to a table. I sit down and Mitch smiles.

"What do you want?" He asks me and I shrug.

"Everything..." I say as I scan the menu. Mitch laughed as I put the menu down.

He orders for us and we talk and wait for the food to come. It arrives with our drinks, and I sip on my as Mitch sips on his Root Beer.

I grab my chopsticks and start eating. I spot Mitch failing as he picks up the sushi, but not correctly. I laugh at him and he blushes.

"Dont laugh at me. You're the sushi pro here..." He says as I reach for his sushi with my chopsticks, lift it up, and drop it onto my plate.

"Now you try..." I say as he reaches over for the sushi and picks it up perfectly and drops it into his mouth. I smile as he laughs, almost spitting out the sushi.

We eat and act like idiots, as other people were normal and ate sushi like humans. We finished three plates of sushi and Mitch got the check.

He payed, even though I tried to give the money, and walked back to the car. It was already 8.

"Wanna go back to the dorms and watch a movie?" He asks me and I nod. The earliest class we had was at 10.

We got back to the dorms and I flopped on my bed, and scooched over so he would lay beside me. He got the remote and looked through Netflix.

"Lilo and Stitch?" I ask him and he nods as he turns it on.

We watch the movie, and my favorite part comes on. Mitch grabs my hand.

"Why did you come back for me?" Lilo asks from the TV.

"Ohana means family...family means...nobody gets left behind..." Me and Mitch same together in sync and we laugh as the sad part comes on.

I start to fall asleep and Mitch just smiles. He gets off the bed and puts a blanket over me.

"Goodnight..." He says as he kisses my forehead and I start to fall asleep.

**Mitch had such a short POV and Sierra's was like WOOOOOOOP.**

**Sushi out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Do I always seem hyper in my ANs? Sorry if I am...**

**#SORRYNOTSORRY HAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I lay on Mitch's bed as he played a hunger games with Vikk. I was doing homework, but iFunny distracted me, so I was looking at funny pictures.

"No Vikk! I will avenge you!" Mitch says as I look at him chopping up a benja. The guy exploded and Mitch was chased around spawn.

"This is such a small map..." Mitch says as he finally stops running. He ws on Gaia, the spaceship map. It was one of my favorites.

I finally got off my phone and picked up my computer and looked at it. I had to calculate some prices for an arrangement. It was pretty easy.

Mitch starts singing Wrecking Ball then kills everyone and wins. He whoots and I smile as I continue to my homework.

**(Yes I am listening to Wrecking Ball...Nightcore version though...way better)**

He did his outro and talked to Vikk for a bit as I finished my work. I got up and packed my bag, s he got up.

"Bye." Mitch says as he gives me a quick kiss on the forehead. I walk out of the dorm and walked down the dorms.

**(Avalon's POV)**

The professor dismissed us and I packed my bag and walked out. I was bored. Really bored.

Thankfully, Halloween was in 2 weeks, so I would be getting a costume soon. Me and Sierra might cosplay together.

I walked back to the dorms and flopped on my bed. I looked at the time. I had an hour before my next class. I set an alarm and fell asleep.

**(Sierra's POV)**

I walked back to the dorms and was walking through the hallway when I hear a cackle, then the lights went out. I hear a couple screams, and people opened their doors to look out.

"Guys its just a blackout. Calm down!" I hear Tyler say as he slams the door. I laugh as I walk back to my dorm.

I take out my key and open it and walk in to see a sleepy Avalon. I shook her and she grunted as she woke up.

"Why? I had an alarm set!" She says as she rolls back in bed.

"There was a blackout..." I say and she jolts up and runs to her desk and grabs her bag and runs out of the room.

"Hey! Nobody allowed out. A weapon has been spotted on campus!" A teacher says as Avalon goes back into our room and closes the door.

"Lockdown..." She says as she walks to her bed and sits down.

I call Mitch and put him on speaker, also adding one of each of of our friends rooms in the call.

"Its not a lockdown. Well it is...but someone cut the power..." Jason says.

"Who would do that?" Ashley asks.

"Someone who wants to scare the crap out of us?" Tyler says as Radha sneezes.

"Its cold in our dorm. Like really cold..." Clara says and I nod.

"We have blankets!" Avalon says as I hear a ring. I check my phone. A text message.

Everyone apparently got it, and I opened it up to read it.

_Lock all doors and stay silent. This is not a drill._

I went over and locked my window and hung up the call.

**(Mat's POV)**

I got the message and said goodbye as Sierra hung up the call. I hung up too and I got a message. I opened it up.

_Its dark...like the prison I was kept in..._

Unknown number. Tyler peeked over my phone and gasped.

"Nate." He says as the cellular reception goes.

"Shit..." I say, turning on my phone flash light. It wasnt as dark, since it was only 7.

I wasnt going to be scared, and I wont show him I was.

**Nate is back! Ooooh!**

**Anyway, my mom is gonna send my laptop to the computer store, so I have to put all my chapters into a Google Docs, because Im not allowed to be writing them. Secret Agent Sushi!**

**Sushi out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**To answer some questions you guys asked...**

**I "churn" it out by writing when Im in a good mood :)**

**And Im not allowed to write because "It gets in the way of school and my work," even though I have all A's and 2 B's...**

**Anyway...enjoy the chapter!**

**(Mat's POV)**

How he was managing to do this. I dont know.

I waited with Tyler. His phone was also bad. All the phones went bad. It starts to get to night time and I look at the time. 8:57.

"When is this gonna be over?" Tyler asks and I shrug my head. I take out my phone and use it as a flashlight as I read.

Someone knocks on the door and me and Tyler hide under the bed, my pocket knife ready.

"Who is it?" I ask and they stop knocking. The handle jiggles and the door opens. I look and see Nate.

"Where are you little piggies?" Nate asks as he oinks. Tyler smiles as he gets close to the bed. He looks at me and points to my knife, and I slide it over to him without a sound.

Tyler takes the knife, and stabs Nate in the leg. He screams out in pain as he falls to the ground and clutches his leg. Tyler pulls the knife out and we crawl out from unde the bed.

The police come in and put handcuffs on Nate and drag him out.

"That was actually pretty easy...he needed a better plan..." Tyler says as Radha runs in. She comes up to me and kisses me.

"Good going..." She says and I smile.

"It was actually Tyler over here..." I say and Tyler shrugs.

"You had the knife..." Tyler says as the rest of the gang walk in.

"You okay?" Mitch asks me and I nod.

"I thought it would be harder to take him down..." I say and Tyler laughs.

"It was literally just a stab to the leg..." Tyler says as he holds up his knife, which didnt have a lot of blood in it.

"People are gonna start over exagerating the whole story..." Ty says and I laugh. They would.

"Probably say a story about how I took out a gun and did a backflip as I shot him..." Tyler says and I laugh even harder.

"Probably will..." Avalon says as she walks out.

"Well goodnight! Nate is out of the way!" Sierra says as she waves goodbye.

"Calvin cant hurt us. 5 years in prison. We would be long gone by then!" Tiffany says as she walks out and I close the door.

"That was interesting..." I say as I flop on the bed, and Tyler flops on his.

"We gotta clean up this blood sometime..." Tyler says as I look at the dry blood on the floor. I shrug as I slowly close my eyes and fall asleep.

**(Sierra's POV)**

Another one of those dreams. This time was different. I was in a car crash. Just me. Driving. Then the next, in the hospital.

I need to tell the rest sometime. I just dont know when.

I walk to my Economics class and sit down next to Jordan. I had a pretty good schedule.

It was Thursday. Sunday was a free day. I was excited, since its the longest free day we had in a while for our group. We were planning on going somewhere, but we didnt know.

We also had MineCon coming up in the beginning of November, ArcadiaCon in mid-February, and PaxEast in mid-April.

It was only mid-October, so MineCon was the closest thing coming up. Mitch said he might go to EuroGamer, but he wasnt sure. Ashley was going, since she wanted to visit family and go to the convention.

Jordan nudged me and I took out my MacBook and looked at the teacher.

He started to make us calculate random things, and I typed it all down. I finished all my problems early, so I decided to just go on my phone.

I opened up Instagram and looked through all the photos. I took a picture of a very derpy Jordan and posted it to Instagram, without the professor even noticing.

I went through my Twitter and iFunny, and finally everyone was done. Took them long enough.

He assigned us a bunch more problems and said we need them finished by class. Jordan finished, and sent it to the professor, and so did I. Everyone started to clear out and I walked with Jordan back to the dorms.

"We need costumes for Halloween again...just saying..." I say and he nods as we split up to our dorms.

"We need costumes..." I say and Avalon nods as she continues to play League.

"We will go this Sunday. I already arranged with Tiffany." Avalon says as she continues to play.

"Hey guys! Avalon here with a new League game! Im alone this time...sad face..." She starts off, meaning she was recording.

Her channel was going well. 979,382 last time I checked, which was earlier today. She was almost at a million. It was only a month, and she already had a lot.

I thought about it and I decided I knew what I had to do.

I had to create a channel.

**She is creating a channel! Yeah! A lot happened in this chapter. I wanted to split it into two chapters, but I was nice to make it one big chapter!**

**Sushi out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So #Jitch anyone? If you dont know...**

**BAJAN now has a girlfriend and her name is Jessica :D**

**I will continue to story, and just forget about Jessica :P**

**(Sierra's POV)**

If I was going to make a channel, I needed to do it in secret...I needed help, but it needed to be a suprise. Who do I call?

**(Martin's POV)**

"Aaaah! You dick head!" Simon says. That means editing.

I got a Skype call from Sierra and declined her. I quickly message her.

_Im in vid one min_

I finished the map 10 minutes later, and I added Sierra to the call.

"Bodil no!" Simon says and I laugh.

"Simon loose?" Sierra asks and Simon nods his head in shame. I laugh, and so does Sierra, then Simon with his dolphin laugh.

"I need to talk to Martin privately..." Sierra says and Simon looks at me.

"If you talk to him, then you talk to me." Simon says and I laugh.

"Fine..." She says and they look at me. "I want to create a channel."

"Yes! Yas! I told you, Bodil!" Simon says and I sigh. I betted him that she wouldnt create a channel. She frowned at me.

"You didnt believe I would make a channel?" She asks and I nod.

"Thats okay. Anyway, I want it a suprise, so only you two...and a couple others...but secret!" Sierra says and I nod.

"Me and Simon can help..." I say and Simon nods.

"So you need an animation, profile picture, and background? What about skin?" Simon asks and Sierra shakes her head.

"I already have the skin. I will send the link to Bonkers." She says and I nod.

She sent the skin to Bonkers, who would make the profile. Meanwhile, Sub was making the intro and outro, with the help of ApproachingNirvana.

"Pick a song!" Sub says and she thinks about it before answering.

"Dont Just Stand There. I love the drop...make that my intro please!" She says and I smile. "And Scorpians for my outro. Sub nods his head and leaves.

"Me and Sub work together, so bye!" Bonkers says.

"Wait! When will this be done?" I ask and she looks up and thinks.

"By tomorrow morning!" She says as she waves goodbye.

"No word of this to anyone...got it?" Sierra asks and I nod my head. Simon pretends to zip his mouth shut and I laugh as I do the same.

She waves goodbye as she hangs up.

**Find out what she has and her channel name...tomorrow!**

**Sushi out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. Im going through a lot. I got in a fight with Angelina and someone else I care about.**

**Anyway on to the story... .-.**

**(Mitch's POV)**

I hugged Sierra as she walked in. We were going out to eat chinese, and she was really happy.

"Its just Chinese..." I say as I get in Avalon's car and laugh. I start it and she giggles as we drive to a chinese restaurant.

We come up to the man and look through the glass. He smiles at us as we order noodles and teriyaki. I got a cup and filled it up with Fanta, and sat down at a booth with Sierra.

"What are you so happy about?" I ask a jittery Sierra. She smiled at me.

"A suprise!" She says and I nod. "Im excited!"

"Then tell me the suprise now!" I say and she shakes her head.

"Nope! Not telling you that!" She says as I do a pouty face. She giggles as we continue to eat.

**(Sierra's POV)**

I was so excited. I was going to tell the gang tonight, since we had nothing to do, and we were going bowling.

We drove back to the dorms and I walked with Mitch to class and we sat down together and I smiled. Why did I push him away?

"Can we all get one lane to share?" Tiffany asks and the manager shakes his head. Tiffany nods.

"I'll get 1 lane..." She says and the manager sighs as he opens up lane 3 for us. We put on our shoes and put our other shoes by the couches.

"Wanna order soda?" Jason asks as he takes out his wallet. We nod our heads and decide on Sprite and Pepsi. We decided we were going to order pizza from the bowling alley later, when we were all hungry.

"So how are we going to do this?" Clara asks as Jason takes her hand.

"How many are there?" Ty asks as he counts our heads.

Jordan. Me. Avalon. Mitch. Ty. Jason. Clara. Radha. Tiffany. Ashley. Mat. Tyler. Lachlan. Preston.

"14 of us...and 7 name tags..." Preston says with a smile.

"Pick a partner!" Lachlan says and I run to Avalon and smile as I look around.

Everyone was with their dorm roommate...

"May the best dorm win!" Tyler says as he puts in the names, which were mixed together.

Jordan and Mitch were Mordan. Tyler and Mat were Myler. Me and Avalon were Savalon. Tiffany and Ashley were Tashley. Clara and Radha were Cadha. Preston and Lachlan were Prachlan. Ty and Jason were Tason.

"Amazing!" Mitch says as he takes a picture of the screen.

"Oh the ships!" Preston says and I laugh. Mitch posts the screen on Instagram, with the hastags of our ships.

"I gotta say Prachlan for dayz!" Mat says as Preston kisses Lachlan on the cheek. We burst out laughing as Mordan goes up.

Mitch rolls the first ball as Jordan cheers for him and they get a strike and chest bump.

"Well den..." Mat says as Tyler pushes him up to the lane. They miss completely and start cheering and high fiving us and hugging.

"You guys are idiots..." Clara says as she looks at Radha. "Why are you dating him?"

Radha laughs as she shrugs her shoulders and I go up next. I choose Avalon, and she knocks down half the pins, and I go to fill in. I knock down all but 1 and I scream. Mitch laughs at me and Jordan sticks out his tongue.

"Losers!" Jordan says as Ty quickly walks to the bar and brings back 2 liters of Sprite and Pepsi.

"They are making the pizza now. I said half cheese, half pepperoni..." Ty says and we cheer as we continue going.

The pizza arrives and we all sit on the couches and eat. I sit next to Mitch and Tiffany, who was on her phone, messaging.

"I need to tell you guys something! Its a suprise!" I say as I take out my phone and quickly connect to the building's wifi. I go on YouTube and give my phone to Mitch.

"You have a channel!" He says as he hugs me and I smile. The channel was pretty cool.

"I already have an intro and outro...thanks to Sub!" I say and Avalon smiles.

"Now we all have channels!" Avalon says and I smile as I high five her.

"I like your picture..." Preston says as he hands the phone to Ashley. My skin was a blue haired girl in a white shirt, blue shorts, orange suspenders that hung down her side, orange shoes, high white socks, and a little beanie that was a sushi.

My picture was of my character's top half of her body. The background was me with a bunch of my friends surrounding me, such as Avalon, Mitch, Jordan, Ashley, Bodil, and a whole lot more.

It was amazing. I gasped as an idea came to me.

"What?" Tyler asks as he looks at me, concerned.

"Lets make a vlogging channel!"

**Yeah! Vlogs for dayz!**

**Sushi out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Remember that OC for Ashley that I talked about in Book 1? Here she is! Long chapter also because I can!**

**Also I need an OC for Tyler(Brotato's gf) so yeah :D**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I got back to the dorms. Class was done for the day, and I was glad. It was Saturday, and tomorrow was a free day.

I ran to Preston's dorm and knocked. The door opened to everyone sitting by the computer.

"Sorry." I say, for being late. I sit down next to Mitch and Ashley as we watched Preston's computer.

"We need the birthday..." Preston says as I shrug.

"Put today's date..." Tiffany says and he nods as he does.

"Name?" Lachlan asks. We all think about it for a bit.

"YouCLAvlogs!" I say as I type it in and they look at me.

"You for YouTube and CLA for UCLA..." I explain to them and they nod as I smile.

**(Thats how I got the name of the books. YouCLA)**

Preston looked and smiled.

"We're done!" Mat says as we get up and cheer.

**(Avalon's POV)**

It was Sunday. Yesterday we made a vlogging channel, and today we would post our first video, since we were going to the park. We would all record from our phones, and that same night, edit and upload. It was going to be fun.

Mitch pulls out his phone and smiles as we get in the car.

"So welcome to our new channel! We make vlogs featuring, me, the BajanCanadian..." Mitch says as he hands the camera to Sierra.

"SushiSierra." She says as she continues to hand it around.

"MustacheGames."

"CaptainSparklez."

"NoochM."

"MunchingBrotato."

"RadRadhaGaming."

"ShadowAngel."

"CraftBattleDuty."

"AshleyMarieeGaming."

"iHasCupquake."

"DeadloxMC."

"MinecraftUniverse."

"TBNRFrags."

"And Clara...who doesnt have a channel..."

"Yet." Jason says with a smile.

We get out of the car and walk around the park and Mitch contines to record.

"So we finally arrived. Doing nothing really. I will show you little clips of us being stupid later..." Mitch says as I laugh.

"And there they are!" I hear someone say. I look behind me to see a girl video taping us and I look at her as she stops her recording.

"Sorry. For YouTube...its pretty awesome..." She says as she walks over to me. Mitch stops recording as he smiles at her. Preston and Ashley join our talk.

"Im Kohta." She says and I smile. She had long black hair with crimson bangs, and black hipster glasses. She had a tshirt on with shorts as she smiled at us.

"Im Mitch. But I bet you already know who we are..." Mitch says with a chuckle.

"Yeah. You guys are cool..." Kohta says as she looks at Ashley with a smile.

"We're gonna be here all day. Wanna join us?" Ashley asks and the girl smiles as she nods.

**(Ashley's POV)**

Did I really? I kept on asking myself as we sat down. She sat next to me and Jason.

She looked at me and smiled as we started a card game. Me, Kohta, Jason, Mitch, Vanessa, Lachlan, and Sierra.

I looked at her and smiled.

I guess I do. I answer myself.

I have feelings for Kohta.

**Cute! I bet you guys didnt expect that.**

**And if any of you hate girls with girls, or boys with boys and all that. Go. Because hate is not allowed on my account. No no no.**

**Sushi out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Now we continue! TeeHee!**

**Also, I still need an OC for Tyler's gf. Full name, hair color and length, job/what you are mastering, eye color, and YouTube channel, if you have one(include your MC name).**

**(Sierra's POV)**

Soon. Pax was this weekend. The plane was tomorrow. Today was the last day of class for us. I was going too, and I have VIP, since my YouTube channel is growing.

Oh yeah...I havent said. Avalon now has 1,o00,000 subs. I have 500,000. Half a million.

Our vlogging channel has 800,000 subs, and counting. Pretty good.

Radha has 500,000 subs. Kohta and Ashley are dating now. Kohta has 400,000 subs. Vanessa has 700,000 subs. Clara has 600,000 subs.

We were all going to Pax. It was going to be fun. I was sharing a hotel room with Mitch, Avalon, and Jordan. Friendship.

I got through my last class and smiled. Freedom!

Avalon walked in and flopped on the bed as I started to pack some clothes. Jeans, tshirts, Converse, and other things...

Avalon stayed in the bed until I finished, then finally got up and started packing her stuff. Pax this year was in North Dakota. It seemed pretty weird and tingly every time I said North Dakota.

North Dakota. North Dakota...

_"Ahh!" I hear myself scream._

I wiggle around in my bed, trying to get comfy.

_I hear a crash, then sirens as people crowd me._

Where was I? What was going on?

_People scream as I get pulled out of the car, but I start to slowly close my eyes._

"Sierra..."

_I hear crying and talking. I her familiar voices._

"Sierra?"

_I heard crying and screaming. I heard whispering and talking._

"Sierra!" I hear as I jolt up. I see Avalon standing there.

"Sierra, whats wrong?" She asks me as she sits down next to me.

"Bad dream. It was nothing..." I say and she nods. "Im gonna go on a walk."

I get up and grab my phone and walk outside. I needed fresh air.

I walk around, hands inside my jacket. There was a slight cool air surrounding me, but my jacket made it warmer.

I looked down at my untied shoes and sigh. I bump into someone and I look up.

"Sorry..." I say as I look at the face. It was crying.

"Avalon?" I ask as I blink. She was gone.

I look behind me and everywhere around me. She was gone.

I take out my phone and call Avalon. She answers.

"Yello?" She answers as I pant.

"Were you just outside?" I ask her and she coughs.

"Umm no why?" She asks as I sigh. I hang up and put the phone back in my pocket as I look around once more.

Im going crazy. I just saw her. It was her. Im positive.

**Wooh? Next chapter is the adventures on the plane! Yeah!**

**Sushi out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Still need that OC...**

**(Sierra's POV)**

First, I saw a guy. I recognized him. I couldnt find the name though, but he disappeared right after I looked straight at him.

Then Avalon. She was right there, then gone. It was weird.

I got on the plane and got into my seat. I was at the window seat with Mitch beside me. Clara and Jason were behind me. Avalon was two seats in front with Jordan. We were all scattered on the plane.

The plane took off and we were flying. The seat belt sign went off and people got up. I had to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back..." I say to Mitch and he nods as he takes out his laptop and starts editing a hunger games.

I got up and went to the bathroom in the back and went in and locked myself in. The bathroom was small, but not as small as I always remember it.

I finished my business and washed my hands when I heard sniffling. I look behind me to see a figure, standing and crying.

"Sierra..." I hear it say and I look to see Evelyn.

"Evelyn?" I ask as I blink, and she was gone.

I open the door and look down the row. Nothing...

I walked back to my seat and sat back down and looked out the window. Maybe I just need some sleep.

I cuddle on the wall and fall asleep.

**(Avalon's POV)**

We finally land after 5 hours, and arrive in Bismark, North Dakota. We get out and wait for the others to get out. They finally all got out, and we made our way to the exit.

We grabbed a taxi and made our way to our hotel where we would be staying, and Ashley was recording. She recorded the whole adventure.

"So we are finally almost at our hotel! Bismark...never been here..." Ashley says and I sigh as I look outside. I was in a cab with her, Jordan, and Kohta.

We arrived at the hotel and got out bags as Ashley payed. We went to the lobby and I looked around at the hotel.

This was gonna be awesome.

**Sorry for the short chapter! The adventures of PAX begins next chapter.**

**Sushi out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am eating cheesecake...suck it...**

**Just kidding you guys rock :P**

**I love cheesecake...**

**(Sierra's POV)**

We make our way inside the convention. It was big. Really big.

Everyone had a signing booth, except for me, Avalon, Kohta, Radha, Clara, and Vanessa. We decided to go to different booths together.

"So...the schedule of our friends..." I say, looking at the schedule. We all had different interests so we decided to split up. Radha and Kohta went together. Clara and Vanessa went together. Me and Avalon went together.

"There is a Pokemon championship going on right now..." I say to Avalon as she smiles.

She beat 6 guys before she got beat by a 15 year old girl. Guys are all over that girl now. Avalon got a stuffed Pikachu, and she was happy about that.

"What else is there?" She asks as we look at the paper.

"Adam and Jordan and other Adam have a Minecraft build-off in 20 minutes..." I say and she nods as we make our way to the Build-Off.

We get there to see three plasma TV's with Minecraft on them and a controller. There sat Jordan, Adam as in Sky Adam, and Adam as in SeaNanner Adam.

Avalon kissed Jordan on the cheek as fangirls shrieked from fangirliness. I said hi to Adam and hugged him, then went over to NannerAdam. I said hi to him and he smiled.

"Adam...this is Sierra...Mitch's girlfriend..." Sky says as Nanner smiles and waves hi.

"Im also SushiSierra on YouTube! Almost to a million!" I say and he smiles.

"I'll check you out later." He says as he and Adam sit down. Jordan hugs Avalon before he sits down and the announcer starts.

"Helllooo! Welcome to a Minecraft Build-Off between the three most famous Minecraft YouTubers! Please welcome...CaptainSparklez!" The announcer says as Jordan gets up. Many girls and guys scream from the crowd, along with Avalon.

"SkyDoesMinecraft!" Fans cheer as a guy waves a butter sword in the air and Sky laughs.

"And SeaNannerz!" The announcer says as people cheer and woot. Nannerz smiles as he sits down. They pick up the controller.

"Now...you guys ready?" The announcer says and they nod.

"3...2...1..." The screen says as the announcer flicks some buttons. The screen flashes in red.

"PAX! You have 10 minutes to build PAX!" The announcer says and I sigh.

"Thats gonna be hard..." I hear as I see Gizzy behind me. I smile as I hug him. I love hugs.

Gizzy said hi to Avalon as we watched the Build-Off. They were all building the convention itself.

In the end, Nannerz won, and me and Avalon said goodbye as we continued to walk. I look down at the paper.

"Mark is playing at Halo in 20 minutes...so lets just explore until then..." I say and we walk around and look. I spot the League of Legends booth and Avalon rushes to it and plays a few games before we leave for Markipliar.

We arrive there and I smile at Mark and he waves. He comes over to us and I hug him, along with Avalon. Fangirls scream, but are a bit confused as to how we know him.

"Evelyn didnt come?" I ask him and he nods.

"She didnt feel well. She will come to VidCon with me, though, so thats good..." He says and I smile. VidCon is at the end of spring.

We watch Mark as he plays and many fans, mostly girls, cheer him on as he plays and powns everything in his path.

By the time we were done, it was only 3, and we still had 3 hours left until everyone would start to leave.

"Now we go to the Minecraft booth!" I say as Avalon follows me to the booth and I play a bit of Minecraft with random people.

"Hey arent you SushiSierra?" A girl asks me and I smile as I get up and walk over to Avalon.

"Yeah, why?" I ask her and she perks up.

"I love you. Mitch brought me to you, and you're awesome. So are you, MustacheGames!" The girl says and Avalon smiles. She gave us a piece of paper to sign, and I did and she smiled as she took a picture with us, then walked off.

**(Avalon's POV)**

"YouTube party!" Adam cheers and I smile as we walk outside. The convention ended and me, Sierra, Jordan, Mitch, Adam(Sky), Alesa**(Just imagine that Mitch and Sky are still friends and that Alesa and Adam are still together) **Brandon(Bashur), Clara(Bashur gf), Tyler(Brotato), Kyle, Kricken, Andrew, Heather(Kyle gf), and Shelby(Brotato gf).

We walked to a nearby sushi place, which all of us loved. We got a big table and sat down as we ordered something from the menu.

"So this fan came up to me and gave me a butter sword and I was like nah u have it. Then she started crying and freaking out because I was kind and I hugged her and she took a picture from me. Fans are so amazing..." Adam explains and I laugh. I look over to see Sierra and Alesa talking about something and laughing. I smiled.

We finished our sushi, and I was already sleepy. So was Sierra.

"Carry me!" Tyler says and I laugh as he lunges at Jordan, who carries him.

"#Jyler!" Sierra chants and Jordan laughs.

"No but he is light..." Jordan says and Shelby laughs as she fixes her beanie. They looked cute together. Kyle and Heather followed behind the 6 of us, holding hands.

"Bwush!" I say and Heather blushes as she hides her face. Kyle hides his face too and I smile. I loved to do that.

Jordan puts Tyler down and stops in front of me and goes on his knees.

"Piggy back ride?" He asks and I smile as I jump on him and we piggy back ride. Tyler jumps on Kyle and they run off in front. Mitch and Sierra watch confusingly. Shelby and Heather just laugh. Usually Sierra and Mitch were the crazy ones, but not today.

We got back to the hotel and said goodbye as me and Mierra and Jordan went in. Sierra calls the shower as she runs in and starts it. I sigh as I flop on the bed and Mitch opens up his laptop.

"My bacca couldnt come!" Mitch says sadly and I pretend to cry.

"Merome!" Sierra screams from the bathroom. She got her crazy back.

She comes out and we all take turns and finally Mitch uploads a Hunger Games and Battle Dome and shuts off the computer.

I turn to face Mitch, then Jordan.

"I recorded today. In the morning while you were asleep..." Jordan says and Sierra and Mitch nod as they flop on the bed.

"We're heavy sleepers..." Sierra says as Jordan shrugs and gets into bed next to me.

"Goodnight!" Mitch says as I fall asleep.

**Long chapter! Same with the next one! By the way, I have decided to skip Halloween so deal with it...sorry...**

**Sushi out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Day 2 of PAX! Yeah! **

**(Sierra's POV)**

We did the same today. Today, instead, was a full day of going around our friends. I wore a Tardis dress because I can and black Converse. Avalon wore a Minecraft shirt with jeans.

We were such nerds.

We walked around the booths and supported our friends. We saw Mudkipz, Bashur, Vengelfe, Ant, Turq, Cib and Red.

We walked around and I sighed. I was hungry.

"Lets get food..." I say as I look at the time. 4 PM. 2 hours left.

We walked to the food section and got some pizza and sat down. We spotted Preston and Ken walk over to us and they sit down.

"Hey guys!" Preston says as he opens his soda. I've never met Ken in real life, only Skype.

"Hey Sierra and Avalon. First time seeing you in person!" Ken says as he takes a bite of his orange chicken.

"Hey." I say with a smile. We talked for a bit and I got to know Ken more, but then they had to go.

"I'll hopefully see you guys later!" Preston says as they walk off and wave goodbye.

**(Avalon's POV)**

We walk around and go to the GTA section and I see a big group of people and Sierra's eyes widen. She smiles as she walks over to the group.

"The fuck mate? You wanna go Tobi?" A guy says with a pretty funny laugh. A guy turns around and smiles as he walks over to Sierra.

"Hey! Nice seeing you here! And Avalon...Im Vikk..." He says. He was Indian, but had a British accent, and a strong one.

"Yo guys! Come here!" Vikk says as he looks back at the guys. Sierra smiles like crazy.

"The Sidemen! I love you guys...sorry Im still a fangirl on the inside..." Sierra says, and I was still a bit confused. Sierra saw my expression.

"These are the Sidemen. They do GTA videos..." Sierra says and I nod as they smile. They start to introduce themselves.

"Ethan."

"JJ."

"Vikk...you already know me..."

"Simon."

"Tobi."

"Josh."

"Harry."

We all said hi and they ran and continued to play the game and Sierra just smiled.

**(Mitch's POV)**

We went back to the hotel and Sierra was smiling. I put my arm around her as she laughed.

"I met the Sidemen! My favorite group ever!" She says and I gasp. She laughs as she punches my arm and we walk back to our hotel room.

We take turns with the shower and Avalon uploads a video, and Sierra records one with Jerome and Vikk. I go to bed and check my Twitter and Instagram.

Sierra finishes and uploads a parkour map with me and Mat onto her channel and jumps onto the bed and puts her face in the pillow.

"Guys go to sleep. Our flight is at 3 tomorrow..." Avalon says as I look at the time.

"Its 11...so only 4 hours of sleep..." I say as I set the alarm on my phone, along with Avalon.

"So go to sleep now. Goodnight..." Jordan says as he turns off the light.

**Im gonna skip the plane flight and its official that I wont do Halloween this book. Sorry! I just dont feel in the mood for it and yeah so yeah XD**

**Sushi out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Time skip past the plane flight back home...woooh!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

It was almost Halloween, but we werent going to do anything special. We were going to dress up and go to a party, but thats it.

I was in class with Mat. I had volleyball next. Yeah.

Megan hates me now. I hate her. No big deal.

Though she is a bitch sometimes, and gets in my face. I dont have any friends in volleyball, since I dont really socialize. I do warmups with other girls, but they arent my friends.

I said goodbye to Mat after class was over, and walked back to the dorms to change. I change and see Avalon on the way out as I wave bye.

I jog to the gym and get there. It was early. Like 20 minutes early.

I got on a court and started stretching and jogging around to warm up. I grabbed a ball and started setting it to myself.

.49.50.51.

"Good..." I hear my coach say as he walks in. I continue to set as other girls walk in. Megan walks in with 3 other girls, and they get together and bump it to each other. I set it to myself.

"Can I join you?" A girl asks. I stop setting and look up. She had black glasses and was really tall and had dirty blonde hair.

"Im Estrella, but you can call me Esta." She says and I smile as I shake her hand and she takes the ball from me and hits it to me. We set it to each other a few more times until the coach blows the whistle.

"Time to get to work!" He says and I sigh as I run over to him, Megan and Esta following behind.

**(Avalon's POV)**

I get to the dorms and flop on the bed. I was tired.

"Gotta get your homework done!" Jordan says as he walks in and flops on Sierra's bed. I sigh as I get up and he laughs as Mat comes in.

"Study group! Yeah!" He says as he walks in, with Jason behind him.

"What is this? School?" Jordan asks as Ashley and Kohta come in also.

Ashley laughs as she and Khota sit down next to each other. They were actually really cute together. I laugh as everyone takes out their books or laptops.

"This will be the official study room!" Jason says as he takes out his phone and starts recording us. He walks around the room and shows everyone what each of us are doing, then he stops recording.

"I vote Jordan to edit it today!" Ashley says as Jason sends the video to Jordan's phone. He sighs and nods his head. We all record something eventful every day and send it to one person, who has the job of editing and uploading.

Jordan sighs as he opens up his laptop and starts to type stuff in. Jason laughs as he fixes his hair.

"Well, lets study!" Mat says as I finally turn around and grab my mouse.

**Thats it for this chapter! Next chapter will be Thanksgiving because I can. HELMET BOY ORIGINS!**

**Sushi out!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Its Thanksgiving! Yes, I skipped Halloween, but Im 'elmet boy!**

**Also I dont have school tomorrow...so in honor of my happiness...DOUBLE CHAPTER! :D**

**(Sierra's POV)**

It was finally Thanksgiving break. I would be staying here with Mitch and Javalon. Halloween was boring. We went to the party and just hung out.

I had also gotten to a million subscribers yesterday, and I told my fans on Twitter that I would do a Q and A, so that will happen today.

"Hey guys! Sierra here with a Q and A as requested for my 1 million subs video! First question! What is your middle name? Its Rachel..." I say with a smile as I continue to answer questions. Multiple weird questions popped up, but I was going to do all the questions. All.

"What recording software do you use? Fraps and I have a headset that Mitch got me so yeah."

"If you could date anyone other than Mitch, who would it be? Nobody."

"What is your view on Ashley? She is awesome so please stop hating."

"Team Crafted or Sidemen? Thats a tricky one...but I guess Sidemen! Sorry Mitch!"

"What would you do if sushi never existed? I would create it with my mind."

"Microwave or potato? Potato are superior."

I continued on and on and got to every single question. I speed runned it.

"Anyway guys! Thats it for my 1 million subs so thanks again and bye!" I say as I log off and smile. I edit the video and put the screencaps of the comments into the video and post it.

I got on Skype and looked on the online people. I see Vikk was online, so I call him.

"What the hell mate?" I hear Simon say. I laugh and Vikk smiles.

"Oh hey Sierra! You have GTA?" Harry asks and I nod my head as I open up GTA. I log onto the IP they give me and they start recording, and so do I.

"Hey guys its me Vikkstar123 with the Sidemen, and also SushiSierra, or Sierra! Say hi!" Vikk says as JJ laughs.

"Yo! Now lets play!" I say as we start a race. It was horrible. I kept on dying because of Simon and Vikk teaming up on me.

"Tobi fuck off!" Vikk says as Tobi hits me and Vikk off the track. I respawn and me and Vikk go on a quest to mess up Tobi.

I hit him on the back as a ramp comes up and me and Vik sandwich him and he looses control.

"NOOOOO!" Tobi screams as his car explodes and I laugh as I finish in 3rd place.

**(Avalon's POV)**

It was Thanksgiving break and we were all relaxing. We decided to all stay at the dorms with Thanksgiving. Me and Sierra were just too lazy to drive home, and our parents were okay with that, because we needed to "rest."

Sierra started to also do other games, and not just Minecraft. She has gotten into GTA and plays with the Sidemen, so that is a positive thing for her.

I finish recording a Garry's Mod with Sky, Ant, Brotato, and Vanessa when Sierra, Mitch, and Jordan walk in with soda cans.

"Party!" Sierra screams as she sets down the two liter bottles. One with Dr. Pepper, the other with Sierra Mist.

"Its my family..." Sierra says as she strokes the Sierra Mist and I sarcastically laugh. I hate cheesy jokes. Jordan grabs some cups and we all pour ourselves a drink, except for Sierra, who pours both drinks.

"Why are we celebrating?" I ask.

"Sierra has 1 million subs and you have 1,400,000 subs!" Mitch says and I shrug.

"Sierra had her party and whats so special about 1,400,000?" I ask and Mitch just shrugs.

"Nothing. We're just bored..." Mitch says.

"And I wanted an excuse to drink lots of soda..." Sierra says as she gulps down her drink and goes for another one. There was no point stopping her.

We talked and Sierra continued to drink soda and pour more and more. It was horrible.

"No regrets!" Sierra says as she puts away the sodas. Mitch laughs as he kisses her forehead and I say bye to Jordan as they walk out. I go to the shower and finish and sigh as I see a sleeping Sierra on her bed. Sugar crash.

I get in my bed and close my eyes, and soon fall asleep.

**(Sierra's POV)**

_Wake up..._

_I miss you..._

_I look around and see a familiar face. _

_Daniel..._

I jolt up in bed and pant. That random guy in my first dream. Daniel...

Evelyn...

Avalon...

What was going on?

**She is having weird dreams. Who is Daniel?! We still have one more important person to add to her dream! That person is very important!**

**Sushi out!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Double chapter today because no school! :D**

**Also...thank you for all your support! I love when you leave me some nice comments :)**

**#WriteMore**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I walk out of the house as I wave goodbye to my mom. She smiles as she waves back and I grab my keys and walk to the front.

I get in my car and sigh. I had a history test today.

I start the car and hum as I drive to school. I was a Senior, and it felt good.

"You ready for the test?" Evelyn asks me and I nod my head. It was a big test. Midterm.

We walked to Marine Biology together and I seperated from her as we waved goodbye. I met up with my friend, Leah, and we walked into the classroom. I hated the teacher.

I said goodbye to Evelyn as I walked into the parking lot. The test was pretty easy, but being me, I always think I failed.

I walk to my car and get in and sigh as I turn on the radio. The car door opens and my other friend Jane, sits down.

"I need a ride home...please..." She says and I laugh as I nod and she turns up the radio. She sings as I drive to her house, which was a couple blocks from the school. She was older than me by a year, and had a license, but her mom is using her car today.

I arrived at her house and said goodbye as she walked out and into her house. I pull out of the driveway as watch her go to her house, and then I hear a loud honk and a loud sound.

I hear a scream as my whole world turns black.

I jolt up as I look around. A dream. It was a dream again. I have these dreams often.

I look around to see my dorm. Good. I get up and walk to the bathroom to wash my face.

I had a flashback. Not a dream. I was 17, and I got in a car crash, which kept me in a coma for a while. It was not fun.

I look at the time and sigh as I grab my bag. I had 5 minutes to get to my next class.

I rush out of the dorms and sprint as I feel the cold breeze hit me. I start to hear the voice in my head repeating itself again and again.

_Wake up..._

_Wake up..._

_Wake up..._

**Yeah so the whole at school thing was a dream, and she woke up and was late to class so she is running...**

**RUN FOREST RUN!**

**Sushi out!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Time skip again because I have something planned for later on in this book :D hehehehehe**

**Also I just got back from Six Flags with Avalon and Dexter(not the real names btw). I love how I planned the book exactly to my life, and I could say stories without explaining who is who.**

**(Sierra's POV)**

It was already the beginning of December. Avalon and Evelyn's birthday were this month, and they decided to throw a party together. Their birthday was 14 days apart, so they met halfway and decided to do it between both birthdays.

I was super excited. My other best friend was coming. Angelina.

In middle school, all 4 of us had a group. We went to different high schools, except for me and Evelyn. We talked everyday, but soon enough, Angelina moved to New York.

She was finally going to visit after years. Only me and Mark and Jordan know, because we are planning the party. Angelina's job is to just come to the party. Easy.

It was Sunday and their party was next Sunday, so exactly a week. We were super excited.

It was funny that they would both be turning 21. I was only 19, and my birthday was long away. I was always the youngest of the group, with Angelina in the middle.

Even Mitch is younger than both of them. He would only turn 21 in March. It was funny when you thought like that, thinking Mitch is a child.

"You're younger so dont even talk!" Mitch says as I tell him that he is younger than Evelyn and Avalon. Jason is the youngest of the group, because his birthday is in August, and he is only 19. Everyone else is 20 or 21, except for Tiffany who is 24.

The only people in the group who are old enough to drink(21+) is Mark who is 22, and Tiffany. Other than that, everyone is either turning 21 or close enough.

I had already bought plane tickets for Angelina. She would stay at Evelyn's apartment with Mark. Angelina is okay with sleeping on the couch, as long as she gets to see us.

Her plane was arriving on Wednsday, and Mark would go pick her up. She would stay in hiding until the party, so that the suprise would be a suprise.

"So theme?" Mark asks me and I look at him as he looks down and sighs. "Sorry Im an idiot..."

I laugh as Jordan writes something down. Of course we were doing...video games and YouTube.

YouTube always connected us. The group. I was always the silly one. Evelyn was the wise one. Angelina was the man of the group. Avalon was the shy but fierce one. We still are exactly what we were before. Silly, wise, brave, and shy.

I always compared us to characters from My Little Pony. I was Pinkie Pie, Evelyn was Twilight, Avalon was Fluttershy, and Angelina was Applejack.

Mark closed his laptop with a sigh.

"We are done with the party plans! Now we need the actual...physical...items..." He says as I get up and help them both off the ground.

"We'll do that tomorrow..." I say to Mark. I had practically no classes tomorrow except for one in the very morning and one right after that, so my whole afternoon was free.

"Save time for Mitch..." Jordan says as Mark packs his laptop.

"Dont worry gosh! Do the same with Avalon, and same goes to you with Evelyn, Mark. Dont think you can get off the hook!" I say with a smile as he laughs and puts on an almost constipated look. Me and Jordan both laugh as Mark walks out with the same face.

"Project birthday party has commenced!" Jordan says as he walks out and shuts the door.

**(Mark's POV)**

I parked in front of the dorms and sighed as I waited for Sierra. She ran out and got in the passanger seat as I roll out of the parking lot.

"Evelyn was wondering where I was going and why I wasnt telling her..." I say with a sigh as we start driving to Party City.

"Dont worry. She will forgive and forget when she sees the party and what you planned!" She says with a laugh as I see the Party City in the distance.

We park and get out and Sierra skips into the store. She was really weird sometimes.

"No Im just happy!" She says as she stops skipping.

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask and she nods her head with a smirk. We walk to the boys aisle as we look at all the sections.

"Its sexist how the video games section is in the boys section. Why cant it be on both?" Sierra ask and I shrug. I looked at all the different games. Minecraft and League were what we needed. Thankfully, they had that.

"I never knew Party City even had this..." Sierra says as we go to the checkout. I laugh.

"You can be suprised. They always had this..." I say and she shrugs as we check out the items.

**Angelina is coming in! Yeah! She doesnt have a YouTuber boyfriend, sadly. She doesnt have a YouTuber crush .-.**

**Sushi out!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Angelina yeah! Cheer on Angelina! :P**

**This is also just a small filler chapter...so yeah...**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I squealed as I get out of the car. Me and Jordan were picking Angelina up, finally.

I waited by the car for a sign of her. I hadnt seen her in years. She finished college early, and was now an artist. She was an amazing artist since middle school. She has a flat in New York, and a gallery below it.

I spotted her. She looked exactly like I remembered her.

Medium length, brown, curly hair. Brown eyes. Tall. Always wearing any jeans and a button up shirt and cowboy boots. She was a full American, but she was awesome.

I ran up to her and embraced her with a hug and she hugged back. I smiled as Jordan came up to us. He shook her hand and she smiled.

"You look the same! I could tell it was you! I missed you so much!" I tell her as she smiles.

"Im Jordan...Avalon's boyfriend..." Jordan says with a smile.

"I know. Avalon told me about you. The CaptainSparklez..." Angelina says with a laugh as she hugs me again. She follows me to Jordan's car and we get in and start talking. She says how she met this new guy in New York who lives in the flat above her. He loves her art.

"His name is Gavin, and he is so sweet!" Angelina says like a complete girl as I laugh.

We finally get to the dorms and Angelina follows me quietly to Ashley and Tiffany's dorm. I knock and Ashley opens it.

"Hey Angelina. Im Ashley..." Ashley says as she fixes her poof. Evelyn and Avalon never go to Ashley or Tiffany's room, so it was perfect there.

"You can take the bed, and I can take the floor." Tiffany says as Angelina walks in with her suitcase. She shakes her head.

"No. You guys need the sleep. You have class. Its okay, Im fine." Angelina says with a smile as she puts her suitcase against the wall.

All she really needs to entertain herself, is a beautiful scene to paint a picture of.

And music.

**Thats Angelina :)**

**Sorry for late chapter :( I came home like an hour ago and had tons of homework... **

**Sushi out!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy Thursday :P**

**(Sierra's POV)**

It was finally time for the party, and Angelina was coming out of hiding. Evelyn and Avalon were forced out of the dorms and are now at the park with Jordan and Mark. The rest of us have to set everything up.

"I can finally see them! It has been killing me!" Angelina says as she sets out the soda.

"You saw them a few times..." Mat says.

"Yeah I spied on them, but I havent actually talked to them or anything like that." Angelina says as I put up the banner. Evelyn and Avalon didnt even want alcohol at their party, so that was good because I dont want them drinking.

It was 1 and the party started at 6. Just 5 more hours.

**(Avalon's POV)**

We packed up and me and Evelyn followed Jordan and Mark back to the car. We got in and they drove us back to the dorms. We got out and went inside.

We walked down the hallways, as Jordan and Mark smiled at each other. Me and Evelyn smiled, knowing it was a suprise party.

We got to my dorm, and we opened the door to reveal everyone there. They jump up and set off noise blowers.

"Happy 21st birthday Evelyn and Avalon!" They cheered and I smile. I hear a gasp come from Evelyn as she looks torwards Mat. I look over to Mat and gasp.

**(Evelyn's POV)**

"Angelina!" I scream as I run to her and launch myself at her, Avalon following behind. We both hug her and Sierra joins us. It was just like middle school.

"Thank your boyfriends and Sierra. They bought me a ticket and all that good stuff..." Angelina says as Avalon and I let go of the hug.

"Now lets start the party!" Tyler says as he pours a drink for everyone. We all sit down in a circle, as always, and drink our soda.

"Now as the birthday girls...what do you two wanna do?" Radha asks.

"That rhymed..." Mat says with a laugh as me and Avalon look at each other and think. Of course, we decide on truth or dare.

We play truth or dare and embarrass many of us, but it was fun. Sierra was hyper from soda, and decided it would be a great time to order pizza.

"Hey Dominos pizza? Yeah can we have 2 large cheese? Just cheese yeah..." Sierra says as she starts to be normal.

"Pass the weed!" Tyler screams into the phone and she slaps him and starts laughing as she puts the phone away from her face.

She tells him the address and dorm room, and until then we just plug in Mitch's phone to the computer and watch random YouTube videos.

We were in the middle of a new Connor Franta video, when someone knocked on the door.

"Pizza!" Clara exclaimed as Sierra got up and walked to the door. She opened it and smiled.

"Umm 19.94..." The guy says as Mitch throws her the wallet and she takes out the money and gives it to the guy. The guy looked in and stared. He looked at me, then Avalon, then the rest of the other girls. Perv.

"We're taken..." Khota snaps at him and he nods his head as Sierra takes the pizza and slams the door. We have an awkward moment of silence.

"Prizza!" Jason screams as he launches at the pizza and takes it and opens it. We each take a slice and start eating it.

We continue to watch YouTube and soon finish watching YouTube. I get up and pour myself some more soda.

"Do you want cake now?" Mark asks me and I shrug as Avalon nods. Jordan gets up and goes to the mini fridge and takes out a cake.

He brings back 2 big cupcakes and hands it to me and Avalon. I look at him confused.

"We thought that since it is your birthday, it should be fair that you two get the cake, and not everyone else. Dont worry. We had enough sugar. Especially Sierra and Preston..." Jordan says as I look at a smiling Sierra and a laughing Preston.

"Okay then...now eat up!" Ty says as I start to eat the cupcake. Avalon swallows her whole and I look at her and laugh.

**(Angelina's POV)**

"Present time!" Sierra says as she goes to her bed and grabs all the presents. She hands the presents out to everyone who brought them, and we all go in order.

Evelyn and Avalon got a bunch of cool video game stuff. I got Evelyn a Google Plus card, and Avalon a Steam card.

Sierra hands Evelyn her present, then hands a mouse to Avalon. Not an animal mouse, a computer mouse.

"I promised you that mouse...and here it is...even though its 8 years late..." Sierra says as Avalon laughs. I was so confused.

"She always wanted a new mouse. I told her I would get her one. I did..." Sierra says with a laugh as Avalon puts the mouse by her computer.

I miss my best friends. Every single one of them.

**Yes...thats it.**

**Sushi out!**


	30. Chapter 30

**So I havent responded to a lot of your reviews in a long time, so here they are :P :**

**Guest: Avalon does not have a twin :P**

**TheAmazingQwerty: Probably a 10. I wanted to say 8 so much, but I needed to tell teh truth.**

**SpeckleFish326: Daniel will come later into the story. Yes I do watch MLP.**

**CaptainSailer: Im not that famous :P and I get the OC's from you guys, when you send them in :)**

**Now on with the story!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

Angelina left yesterday. I was a bit sad that she couldnt stay for Christmas, but she was going to spend it with Gavin.

"Dont have too much fun!" Evelyn says as Angelina walks through the door and facepalms. We wave goodbye as I focus back to my project.

I was assigned English this year. This teacher is different. He if more fun. I like him.

All my other English teachers were boring. Funny, but the assignments were boring. This professor, was actually fun.

We had to make a haiku about what we love the most in the world, that cant be a living thing, so no Mitch or Avalon or Evelyn.

I thought about it. YouTube or Minecraft? How about computer?

I thought for a second. Then started typing.

_A large fun TV_

_For me and other gamers_

_Who struggle for fun_

Sounds good.

**(Avalon's POV)**

It was Thursday, and Christmas was tomorrow. I was excited. Me and Jordan bought Sierra a custom head of her Minecraft skin, and a little plush doll. I also got her a Minecraft dress with many layers of the world, sky, land, and nether.

We were going to stay at the dorms for Christmas. Me, Mitch, Jordan, Sierra, Mat, Radha, Lachlan, Vanessa, Preston, and Sara, who arrived yesterday.

Preston was pretty happy to see her, and I thought it was cute. We set up a mini fake tree in Preston's room, to put all the presents under. Hopefully he wont get up at night and look at the presents.

We just spent the whole day doing nothing. It was cold outside, so we couldnt really go anywhere outside. We went to the movies yesterday, and that was it.

We decided to also give up on the vlogging channel, and we deleted it. Nobody subbed anyway.

I hopped in the shower as Sierra finished up her Portal video. I got dressed after my shower and went to bed. Sierra got in her bed, and she looked over to me.

"Good night..." She says as she closes her eyes, and I get on my DS.

**(Mitch's POV)**

Christmas came so fast. Wow.

Avalon was confused at my plan when I asked her to take Sierra to the movies. It was 7 AM.

I quickly moved the keyboard into her room, and set it up in front of her bed. Perfect.

**(Jordan's POV)**

Sierra and Avalon finally came back and we all gathered around the tree. All the presents were there. Everyone got their presents and we went around one by one, openeing the presents.

I got Avalon a Pokeball necklace, and she got me different types of sodas.

"Oh god..." Mitch says. I remember when I drank those horrible drinks. She gave me BBQ, Pb and J, brocolli, and mayonnaise.

"Merry christmas!" Mat says with a laugh as Avalon laughs at me. Butt.

Mitch smiled as Sierra opened her presents, and she loved the presents that me and Avalon got her. She turned to Mitch and he got up and helped her up. They walked out together, and we followed out.

He opened her door and she gasped as she ran in.

"Yes! A keyboard! Yasss!" Sierra screams as she touches the keyboard.

"She is gonna play it all the time now! Thanks!" Avalon says with a sigh.

"She can play you to sleep..." I say and she shakes her head.

"I cant fall asleep if she plays..." Avalon says.

"Unless she plays a lullaby or something..." Sara says as we start to walk back to Preston's dorm.

**Short Christmas, I know. Im getting ready for the whole convention mood...**

**Sushi out!**


	31. Chapter 31

**New Years time! Thats Frantastic! :D**

**Also, I will not just be posting another chapter today. I will also post...**

**Derpy Love-A Ssundee Short. **

**Now on with the story!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

It was so close to New Years, which was tomorrow. We decided to stay at the dorms this year and do nothing. Next year we might go to New York.

We reserved a big room for just us in this restaurant, and that would be fun. We were allowed to bring our Wii, so there we go. Tomorrow will be fun.

I have been out the whole day, just doing whatever. I went on a date with Mitch, helped Ashley pick out a dress for tomorrow, helped Preston over the phone with his girl problems, and set up a redstone parkour course for Adam and Ty.

Now I had time to record. Peace and quiet.

**(Avalon's POV)**

I threw the box in the trash and Jordan whooted.

"Baller status!" He says and I smile as he takes my hand and we walk out of the movie theater, where we were out on a date.

We drove back to the dorms and Jordan kissed me goodbye as we seperated and went our own seperate ways. I open my dorm room to see Khota, Ashley, Tiffany, Radha, Clara and Vanessa sitting on their laptops.

"Get him!" Ashley screams as she clicks her mouse.

"Avalon is here! Say hi!" Clara says as I walk up to her and bend down to the mic.

"Umm hi...survival games...I was hurt for a second that you didnt invite me...but then I saw it was this..." I say with a laugh as I get up and walk to my bed.

"Anyone have an iron?" Vanessa asks as she looks in a chest. "Iron sword baby!"

**(Ashley's POV)**

I was on Gaia with Clara and Vanessa. Radha was outside somewhere. Sierra and Khota were above spawn.

"We need to meet up. Go to spawn..." I say as we all head to spawn and meet up.

"We need to..." Sierra says and stops.

"Need to what?" Vanessa asks as Sierra and Radha smirk.

"Kill!" Sierra screams as she and Radha attack each of us.

_ClaraFTW was killed by SierraSushi_

_VanessaGames was killed by RadRadha_

_KhotaKiller was killed by RadRadha_

_SierraSushi was killed by AshleyMariee_

"What?! Radha get her!" Sierra screeches and I smile at my work as Radha attacks me.

_AshleyMariee was killed by RadRadha_

_RadRadha is the winner!_

"GG." Sierra says as she starts the outro.

"Go check out all these lovely peoples! And click on that like button and the button with the subscribe on it and see y'all later! Bai!" Sierra signs off as we end our recording.

"Y'all?" Vanessa asks as she shuts down her computer.

"Yes. Y'ALL have a problem?" Sierra asks with a laugh and we shake our heads.

**Quick chapter because the next one is New Years. It will be long and fun.**

**Sushi out!**


	32. Chapter 32

**New Years! Yeah!**

**Not in real life...in the story...**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I put on my Minecraft dress, and some black Converse. Mitch put on a Minecraft shirt and jeans with black Converse also.

We were on our way to the restaurant. It was only 2. We reserved from 3 to 7 Am the next day, so that would be fun.

I got in a car with Mitch, Ashley, Khota, Mat, and Radha. We were all couples in the group. We drove to the restaurant and got out and waited for the others.

"Where the hell are they?" Mat asks as Radha punches his shoulder. We go inside and go to our room.

It was huge. One side of it was the table and the other side was a plasma TV and a stage with instruments.

"This is awesome..." Ashley says as we place our bags next to one of the couches. Ashley flops on the couch and Kohta flops next to her.

I get the Wii and plug it into the TV. I bought all the fun games. Mario Kart, Mari Bros, WiiPlay, WiiSports, and a racing game that I dont even know.

In a few minutes, everyone arrives and its a whole party here. Even Red is here.

"Who wants to play some Wii?!" Tyler screeches as he and Shelby run to the TV and grab a blue and green remote. Tiffany and Red grab a purple and red remote.

"Hah! Red, I get it." Ty says as Red just shakes his head with a laugh. They play the racing game, and Red wins.

"Red your face now, Ty!" Clara says as we all take turns in the driving game. After we were finished, we put on Super Mario.

"Im Luigi, bitches!" Preston says as he grabs the green remote and picks Luigi. He plays with Sara, Lachlan, and Vanessa. Vanessa throws everyone at mushrooms and ends up winning at the end.

"PowerMovesOnly!" Mitch says as me and him grab a remote.

**(Avalon's POV)**

"Okay! Okay! We need a song!" Jordan says as everyone sits on one of the couches or the floor.

"Counting Stars! Go!" Kohta says as they start.

"Lately, Ive been loving losing sleep..." Ashley starts off as we whoot.

"Dreaming about the things that we could be..."

"Yeah!" Khota cheers as everyone becomes silent and listens. Ashley was singing. Tyler was playing guitar. Sierra was playing piano. And Jason was doing background sounds.

"Stars!" Jason finishes with a laugh.

"I get it...stars...like your fans..." Clara says as Jason nods.

"Ha. Ha ha ha ha!" Mark laughes sarcastically. Evelyn laughs, then facepalms.

"What time is it?" Sara asks as everyone gets off stage.

"Umm 10:57. Wanna eat?" Vanessa asks as we get up and go to the table and pick up our plates. We walk next door to the buffet room, and start piling food.

"Nom nom nom." Preston says as he puts chicken on his plate. Lots of it.

"You need something hawt and spicy with that!" Lachlan says as he pours hot sauce on the chicken. Preston smiles as he puts more.

"Mother of god..." Mitch says as he piles tons of sushi on a plate. For Sierra and him, Im sure. Then Mitch proceeds to get some chicken and rice, and other kinds of food. He returns to the table, and him and Sierra start eating.

"I love food...Im sorry..." Mitch says as Sierra stuffs sushi in her mouth.

"I swear you two..." Jason says as he sits down with Clara.

"We need music! Jason!" Ty says as Jason gets up and runs to the stage. He does a few clicks and a song pops up.

"Playlist that goes on for 6 hours! Wooh!" Jason says as he returns to his seat.

"Oh my lord..." I say as Let It Go pops up. Mitch and Preston start singing, as Sierra and Sara facepalm.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO!" Mat screeches as he joins in and he laughs as he continues to scream the lyrics out.

"I love how the restaurant is okay with this..." Jocelyn says as she continues to eat.

**(Jordan's POV)**

"Mind to dance?" I ask Avalon, who was sitting on the couch. She gets up and we walk to the stage and start dancing.

Through The Night pops up and we start dancing. Sierra, Mitch, and Mat were actually having seizures, but they considered it dancing.

"Now let me see ya wop wop wop wop wop!" Ty says as they wop.

Let Her Go comes on and Ashley goes up to sing, with the help of Lachlan. He has an amazing voice, just never likes to sing.

The song ends and we all clap as Radha turns on the TV.

"We have 15 minutes left until New Years people!" Radha says with a clap.

"Damn calm..." Mat says as Radha just facepalms.

"Nnnnnno!" Radha says as she goes and takes a bite of chicken from her plate.

"My New Year's revolution-" Preston starts off.

"Its resolution..." Tyler says.

"I dont care!" Preston says with a laugh.

"My resolution is to not be obese by next year by the amount of food Im eating..." Preston says as he takes a bite of his fish fingers.

"We need custard..." Sierra says as she looks at Ty and smiles.

"Eyyy!" Ty says with a laugh as Preston looks confused.

"Doctor Who!" Jocelyn says as she flips her hair. We now had 7 minutes left.

"My resolution is to give Preston even more torches than last year-" Mitch starts off.

"Noooo!" Preston screams as he falls to the ground. Mitch laughs as he gets up.

"And to spend one last year in UCLA with all you amazing people. We're halfway through school! Think about it!" Mitch says as we all go and pick up some apple cider/champagne from our tables.

"Tradition! Tradition!" Sierra sings as we look at the TV again. 2 minutes left.

"My resolution is to eat a potato..." Tyler says as Shelby nods.

"Im proud of you..." She says as she fixes her beanie.

"Thanks ma!" Tyler says as he kisses Shelby. They were adorable.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I picked up my glass and waited. I held Sierra's hand as we cheered.

5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEARS!

The big apple drops as we all take a sip of our drink and erupt in cheers. I kiss Sierra and hug everyone I know.

"Yas!" Mat says as he puts down his drink. It was New Years.

"Welcome..." Jordan says as he flops on the bed.

"To the start of a new year."

**Happy New Years! In the story...I meant...**

**I didnt check this chapter so if it has grammar issues, Im sowwy :(**

**Sushi out!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Good morning! :3 Its 9 AM for me right now, so I dont know about you guys but Im gonna make some breakfast after this :)**

**Expect another YouCLA chapter and part 2 of Derpy Love later tonight :)**

**Love you guys 3**

**(Avalon's POV)**

"Now if you calculate the angle that your room is facing, it could fix it..." The professor explains to me as I continue to change the room. I create the room, and I smile to myself.

I get up and pack my bag, along with some other kids across the classroom. I grab my bag and walk out, to be greeted by Clara.

"Oh hey." Clara says as we start walking to the dorms.

"My class was next door. Dont take it as I was stalking you." Clara says with a laugh as I just shrug with a laugh.

"Its okay." I say as we walk back to our rooms and seperate. I walk in to see Sierra sleeping on the bed with her laptop in front of her. I go over to her and grab the laptop and shut it as I put it on our desk. She can work on it later.

I take a quick shower and look at the time. 7. I have an evening class to go to. I leave Sierra on the bed as I walk out.

**(Sierra's POV)**

Okay. I tap my chin with my finger and rub my head. How could this work?

My homework was to create a perfect schedule to match all the needs of my people. I had to put Mary and Jane in a booth together, and have Jonah's lunch at 1. It was confusing.

Avalon walks in and puts her laptop on the desk and walks to the bathroom to change. She comes out later with wet hair and a towel.

"Whatcha working on?" She asks me as she takes her laptop and goes to her bed. She gets in and opens up some program.

"I have to fit every one of the people in the event with a perfect schedule to match them. Kinda like a Booth Manager, at like MineCon or something. What about you?" I ask as I look at Adrian's schedule. Seems good.

"I have to create a room. Remember that room I did on my computer? Well I have to do the same thing, but on my phone." Avalon says as she plugs her phone into the computer.

"Sounds hard compared to my thing." I say as I turn back around. We stay silent until I finish my schedule. I smile at my work as I save it and turn the laptop off.

"Welp Im going to the shower!" I say as I grab my pajamas.

"Okay have fun..." Avalon says with a smirk as she starts typing stuff on her laptop and looking at her phone every now and then.

**(Mitch's POV)**

It was only January and MineCon was in March, and ArcadiaCon was in May. So close together.

I sat in class as I typed away at my computer, Clara sitting next to me. I had computer editing with her. It was really boring, but it was almost exactly like I always do when I edit my Minecraft videos for YouTube on Fraps.

The professor dismisses us and I sigh as I walk back to the dorms. I have homework...

I go to my dorm and see Jordan hanging out with Avalon and playing Pokemon.

"I didnt know you even played Pokemon..." I say to Jordan as I put my bag down. He shakes his head. "The more you know."

"Sierra is at volleyball by the way. She also has a game this Friday, and me and Jordan are going. You should too." Avalon says.

"Psshhh Im going and I already knew about the game." I say. I actually didnt know until now.

"She just told me before she left..." Avalon says as she continues to play on her DS. I sigh as I walk out. I needed food.

**(Sierra's POV)**

The coach was a bit relaxed today, and that was weird since we had a game this Friday. I've had many games before, just the rest of the group never attended because I never told them when the games would be. I told Avalon because she was getting mad that I wasnt spending time with her, and most likely she would tell the rest of the group.

I set the ball to Ahri. I learned everyone's names here. Good. That would be bad not to know. I always just said "hey you." Not good enough.

Megan spiked the ball over with perfect ease as the ball gets hit back to us and we keep on passing it back and forth without a default for 10 minutes.

"Good job!" The coach screams after 10 minutes, causing Jenna to miss the ball. She sighed and facepalmed.

"Oh uh sorry..." The coach says as he blows the whistle and we continue again. After an hour of coach being really happy, he dismisses us and I walk over to my bag and drink some water before going back to the coach.

"Hey coach. Good mood, huh?" I ask him and he nods with a smile.

"Yeah. Im getting married next week." He says and I smile. He looked like he was in his mid 40s, so maybe he was married before this.

"Would you mind if I invited you to the wedding? You're a good player, and my fiance has been wanting to meet you. She also loves volleyball, and she says that you remind her of when she was in college." Coach says and I nod with a smile.

"I'll be happy to attend." I say as I walk off.

"Oh and you can bring Mitch!" He says.

"How do you know about Mitch?" I ask him, kind creeped out.

"My soon to be daughter watches him, and he came by one day, and asked for you. I recognized him, so yeah I know Mitch." The coach says. Thank god. I was getting creeped.

"Okay bye coach!" I say as I walk out of the empty gym, with the sound of my sneakers trailing behind me.

**Wedding! Yeah :)**

**Sushi out!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I decided to post the other chapter right now. Derpy Love will be posted tonight, however :)**

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Nice. He has taken a liking to you." Mitch says as he slurps his noodles. We were at a Chinese restaurant for a date, and I was telling him about the coach.

"Nah. Its his wife who wants me to come." I say as I eat my noodles. Slurp. The noodle hits my eye and Mitch laughs at me as I wipe my eye.

"Not funny." I say with a chuckle.

"It kinda is." Mitch says as I flick a noodle at him, and it pops inside his mouth.

"Power moves only..." Mitch says and I laugh as we continue to eat.

**(Jordan's POV)**

"Yeah Im available..." Tiffany says as she puts away her phone. Me and Avalon were asking the group if they could come to Sierra's game this Friday. Secret secret.

Everyone said yes, so that was perfect. Me and Avalon headed back to my dorm to record some videos. I opened up Skype and called Ant. He picked up and I played a game with him while Avalon played Smash with Ty.

"You might hear Avalon screeching in the background. Ignore that..." I say to a laughing Ant. We continued to play, and in the end, Ant won.

"You are the champ of PvP, so gg." I say as I end the video. We play a Build It and I record a modded showcase before logging off and starting to edit. Avalon was now playing Garry's Mod with Ant, Tyler, Adam, and Sub. Fair enough.

"Dont touch the girl." I say to the mic in a raspy voice as I hear a loud laugh coming from Adam. Avalon shakes her head at me as she sighs at me.

"The spanklez is here! Halp!" Avalon says with a laugh as she runs around. She was the murderer, and she was going to kill Sub.

She gets killed and loses. They play a few more rounds before she logs off and shuts down her computer.

"You will need that for tonight, you know?" I ask her as I remember her two classes left for tonight. She sighs as she nods.

"Mistake were made..." She says with a laugh as she packs her bag.

"Im gonna go to my dorm and sleep. Im tired." She says as she opens the door.

"You always are." I say with a laugh as she sticks her tongue out at me and laughs.

"Ouch." I say as she laughs and closes the door.

**(Avalon's POV)**

I walk back to my dorm to see a crying Sierra. I drop my bag and run over to her.

"What happened?!" I asked her as she looks up at me and hugs me. She cries on my shoulder as I hug her back.

"Sierra what happened?" I ask her as she wipes her tears.

"You and Evelyn died."

**(Sierra's POV)**

What was this? Where was I?

I walked around the dark hallway as I start to hear screams. I walk faster to the door at the end of the hallway and as I touch the handle, I hear a scream. I swing it open to see Evelyn and Avalon sitting in chairs. I feel something grab me, as I look behind me, I see nothing.

The force closes the door and throws me to it, and sticks me to the wall. I can see the tears in Evelyn's eyes. There was nothing else in the room.

"Run." I say as they stay silent, like I wasnt there.

"RUN!" I scream as they continue to cry and scream. Nothing. I hear a crackle and a bang as I look around. There was nothing there.

I hear a scream as I look back to see Avalon's forehead cut. I look at a crying Evelyn as she screams in pain. A knife enters her wrist as she screams.

"EVELYN!" I scream, but I cant move. I watch the knife cut up her arm to her shoulder as blood pours out. Avalon cries as she gets punched by something. The knife goes to her throat as it slits her throat.

"AVALON!" I scream as the chair gets pulled back into the darkness, with a bleeding Avalon inside it. I cry as I see Evelyn with her head hanging.

I hear laughing as her head gets lifted and a knife enters her stomach. She screams one last time as I watch my best friend die.

"NOO!" I scream as I close my eyes and start to cry. The chair disappears, along with Evelyn as the force lets go of me. I sit on the ground and cry.

"Sierra what happened?!" I hear as I look up to see Avalon. I cry even more as I hug her, and she hugs me back.

"It was a nightmare...shhh." Avalon says as she cradles me. I cry into her shirt as she cradles me.

I dont know what I would do without my best friends.

**That was interesting eh?**

**Remember Derpy 3**

**Ehhhhhh -Ssundee 2014**

**Sushi out!**


	35. Chapter 35

**The last chapter was interesting :P**

**Now on with the story!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

"I need you to just lie down..." My professor tells me. I nod as I lie down on the ground. He sighs as I sigh.

"Tell me what are you thinking right now?" The professor asks me.

"About my life..." I say. "Everything and everyone in it."

"Good. How do you feel?" He asks me as I look at the dots on the ceiling.

"Weird. It feels real. All my dreams...but they arent real." I say and he nods as he takes a sip of his water.

"Now. Tell me if you are stressing about anything." He asks me as I chuckle.

"School. Not failing." I say and he nods as I take a sip of my water.

"Anything else?" He asks me. I look at him, then back to the ceiling.

"Life."

"Happy Valentines day!" Mitch says as he takes my hand. He hands me the roses and I smile as we walk down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I ask him and he just ignores me.

"Somewhere..." He says as we step into the cold air. It was cold, but not cold. It was cool. Perfect weather.

He leads me to the baseball field and I look at the players hitting the ball. We go to the bleachers and sit down.

"Why are we here?" I ask him with a laugh as he takes out a bag with food.

"We can watch the people. Its funny...trust me..." Mitch says.

"So you lead me out on Valentines to laugh at people?" I ask Mitch and he nods with a laugh.

"Pretty much..." He says as I laugh. He takes out a peanut butter jelly sandwich. He hands it to me, along with a juice box, and we sit and watch the players hit the ball.

"Lol." Mitch says as I laugh. A guy just slipped and faceplanted.

We watched for a bit longer, and he had his arm around my shoulder. He kisses my forehead and I smile as we continue to watch.

"Happy valentines..." He says again. I kiss him on the cheek.

"You too."

**(Avalon's POV)**

I wake up Sierra as I put on my shoes. She groans as she gets out of bed, and goes to the bathroom. She turns on the faucet and starts brushing her teeth.

"Thanks." She says as I grab my bag.

"No prob." I say as I walk out the door. I had class now, and Sierra had class in 30 minutes.

I met up with Clara and Ashley as we walked to class. I sat down as the professor continued to do his own thing, while others talked to each other.

"Mitch's birthday is soon! 21!" Clara says and I nod as the professor comes by to check our homework. I show him mine and he nods.

"We need to plan something at a restaurant or something..." Ashley says.

"I know this sushi restaurant/bar that is awesome!" Clara says as the professor nods to her.

"Then its settled! I'll tell Sierra." I say as I turn on my laptop as the professor goes to the front.

**(Mitch's POV)**

"Take care!" I say as I end the recording. I did a Walls with Rob, Lachlan, and Ryan. I said goodbye and ended the call as Jordan came in. I looked at the time. 7:56.

"Hey. You want a sushi restaurant/bar for your birthday?" Jordan asks me.

"I forgot I had a birthday..." I say with a chuckle. Jordan sighs as I go to the bathroom.

"And yes..." I say as I close the bathroom door.

**Im waiting for the part to come up. I have been waiting for it :)**

**Sushi out!**


	36. Chapter 36

**#Jrian! Video Game High School ended yesterday ;-;**

**Im crying! D: watch it if you havent!**

**And also for the people that read Derpy Love...it was only three chapters. That was the last one :l**

**(Sierra's POV)**

Mitch's birthday was tomorrow, and I was excited to give him his presents. A custom iPhone case, a new keyboard and mouse, a new headset, and a $15 iTunes card. I was going all out.

I had classes until then. His birthday was tomorrow, Wednsday, so all of us didnt have a lot of classes. We would go at 2, and stay until 8.

I bought a cute dress for the occasion. I went dress shopping with Avalon and Evelyn, who was also coming with Mark.

"You need help?" Evelyn asks me from my bed. Lucky her, she didnt have college. Me and Avalon did, and Avalon was in class right now, and wouldnt be done for another 4 hours, so I had Evelyn come to keep me company.

"If you can...please do. Im hungry..." I say as I feel my stomach growl. She gets up and brushes her hair through her fingers. She ties up her hair and walks over to me and sits down on me.

"What-" I ask but stop myself. She was also weird. On the edge between sane and insane.

I got up and she sat down in my place and looked at the computer.

"Just calculate stuff?" She asks and I nod.

"Im just tired and hungry..." I say and she nods.

"Go get food. Bring me back a soda." She says and I nod as I put on my flip-flops. I walk outside and go to the cafeteria.

When I arrived, it was filled with people. I looked at the lines and I spotted Jason in the line for burgers and all that stuff. I got in with him and he smiled.

"Cutter!" He says with a laugh as I stick my toungue out. I grab a burger, and so does he. I get out of line and grab a cup and pour myself some apple cider. I sat down with Jason.

"So why are you here and not working on your next album?" I ask Jason as he shrugs.

"I wanna relax. What about you? Why are you not doing homework?" He asks me as I sip on my cider. I laugh.

"Evelyn is doing my work. Its just calculating stuff..." I say and he sighs and looks down.

"You..." He says and I laugh as I continue to eat.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I already had my clothes planned for tomorrow. 21. Wow.

**(Tweny one... xD its a popular thing at my school)**

"Im still older than you..." Jordan says as he finishes up his essay.

"You are only 22, so only a bit..." I say and he nods. His birthday was in the middle of summer, like Sierra.

**(I dont know when his birthday is but Im putting in the summer :l )**

I finish editing my Walls, and I upload it to YouTube. I decide to post a Mod Showcase while I was at it.

"Done for the day...you?" I ask Jordan and he sighs. He looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

I sigh as I grab his laptop and start editing some videos. Sierra comes in and brings us some soda. She laughs when she sees me with Jordan's laptop.

"I guess everyone but the actual people are doing the work themselves..." Sierra says as she walks out.

What.

**Short little chapter...but PREPARE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**Sushi out**


	37. Chapter 37

**Here are the URLs for Avalon, Sierra and Evelyn's dress(in order) because I like to put up the URLs...so yeah...**

** pin/475763148106188661/**

** . **

** /look/319215**

**Also important! I almost had a heart attack, and I will explain why in the end of this chapter :)**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I smiled at Mitch as we get in the car. We were heading to the restaurant, and we were in the same car as Evelyn, Mark, Jordan, and Avalon, with Mitch as the driver.

We made it to the restaurant and we all got out and walked in. We actually werent fancy at all, because this was a really fancy restaurant. Most people were wearing suit and tie or long dresses or skirts, and heels.

I look down at my black white Converse, as people stare at me and scoff. I look down.

"Dont worry. They're just snobby brats..." Mitch says as he lifts up my chin and I smile as we sit down, with Mitch at my side.

The rest of the group came, and we started to laugh and eat. I ordered sushi, and I looked around the restuarant. People used forks, and they watched our table.

I grabbed chopsticks and I started to eat the sushi and they watched with amazement. I smile at them as I stuff sushi in Mitch's mouth and he smiles as he swallows it. They turn away, probably embarrassed that they dont know how to use chopsticks.

"Thats my girl." Mitch says as he hugs me. I smile.

We continue to talk, and the drinks come. Mitch ordered beer, and so did Mark and Jordan.

"Dont drink too much..." I whisper to Mitch and he nods.

"Dont worry I wont. I just wanna celebrate that I can finally drink!" He says and I smile with a nod as I get a text.

_This is Lydia, from Mojang. I just wanted to say that we would like you and Avalon for a booth this year at MineCon, because I heard you two would be attending. May you attend the booth? :)_

_Yeah sure :)_

_Thanks._

I handed my phone to Avalon and she squealed. We announced the news and everyone was excited.

"Good job..." Mitch says as he drinks his third cup of beer. I was getting worried. He saw my expression and frowned.

"Hey. Dont worry..." He says and I lighten up and smile. He nudges me as I continue to eat and drink my sushi and lemonade. I always get lemonade with sushi, just cause.

"Next year...Sierra...you and me will be able to drink..." Avalon says. I shake my head.

"I wont be drinking..." I say with a laugh as Mitch comes back with his 3rd round.

"Please calm down...what can happen?" Mitch says and I sigh. I gave up. He finished his 3rd round, and I look at the time. 7:47.

"Lets start going..." I say. I was pretty sleepy, so I really wanted to get back to the dorms.

The others leave and we pay and leave. I get in the car and look at Mitch.

"You sure you're okay?" I ask Mitch and he sighs and nods.

"Please calm down..." He says and I nod as I take a deep breath.

I didnt trust my gut.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I started the car and drove out of the parking lot. Sierra was fiddling with her dress. The rest were in the back, talking.

I felt a bit sick, but I wasnt gonna let that affect me. I was just sleepy.

"Mitch?" I hear Sierra ask as I open my eyes after closing them for 2 seconds.

"Let me drive..." Sierra says as I shake my head.

"No Im fine...please..." I say and she gulps as she sits back down. I look at the traffic in front of us. I look at the light, pointing green to the left.

**(Sierra's POV)**

Mitch started driving to the left, on a red.

"Mitch!" I scream at him, but it was too late.

I hear beeping. A loud one.

Screams.

I feel warm liquid.

My head hits something.

And then I black out.

**MITCH NUUU!**

**So my story was that yesterday, I heard my good friend, Bobby went missing. I was scared and posted everywhere to find him and he was found a few hours ago. I didnt know what I would do. Blue Fire(my 6 man robotics team from last year) would have assembled to find Bobby(who was in our team)...now I have to get to art.**

**Sushi out!**


	38. Chapter 38

**I ACCIDENTLY DELETED THE LAST CHAPTER AND ALL THAT HAPPENED WAS THAT SIERRA BROKE UP WITH MITCH!**

**I decided to post today and tomorrow's chapter because I need some time off to think...**

**If you care, you can read Broken Miles-A Poem.**

**I just posted it...**

**Now enjoy...**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I sat by Avalon's bed. I sat with Evelyn a few hours ago. The group is here already, and Ashley and Khota are in Evelyn's room.

I grab Avalon's hand and cry. I start sobbing as the door opens. I hear footsteps, then someone hugs me.

"Im sorry..." Preston says and I sniffle. He continues to hug me.

"Dont be sorry. It wasnt your fault..." I say as he lets go of the hug.

"Do you want anything?" He asks me as I close my eyes, then open them.

"Other than Evelyn and Avalon...no..." I say and he nods as he gets up and walks to the door, and leaves without another word.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I look up at the ceiling. I count the dots. The door opens, then closes as I hear someone sit on the chair by the door.

"Why did you do it?" I hear Mat ask. I look at him and he looks at me. Eye to eye. There was no breaking away, without me falling apart.

"I didnt intend on doing it..." I say.

"But you did. Man...they were close to death..." Mat says and I close my eyes as the tears fall.

"Sierra...left me..." I mumble out. Mat gets up and walks over to me.

"I dont know how to respond to that..." Mat says.

"What do you mean?" I ask him. I hear nurses rush outside.

"You may have killed her best friends..." Mat says as Radha swings the door open.

"Mark is awake."

**(Mark's POV)**

I feel my head. It hurt. A nurse hands me some food and water, and all of the group comes in, with Radha in front.

"Where is Evelyn?" I ask, confused. Mitch looks down. Then I remember.

"She is still knocked out..." Tiffany says as I nod. I look away as I feel tears coming on.

"She'll be okay..." I hear Tiffany say as she comes closer to my bed. I have been friends with her for almost 10 years. I nod my head.

"I promise you that..." She says as she hugs me, and I hug back. She hands me the spoon, and I start eating my hospital food.

"We're gonna let you rest..." Sierra says as she walks out. This must be even harder for her.

"Sierra...can you stay?" I ask and she smiles a bit, then stops as she walks over to me and the door closes. She sits down at the chair next to me.

"How are you taking this?" I ask her as she puts her hands on her face.

"I dont know..." She says and we stay silent.

"Me and Mitch broke up..." She says as I look at her and she looks up.

"It was for the good...he needs time to think..." She says and I nod.

"Maybe I need time away to think too..." She says as she stands up.

"Im gonna go check on Avalon. I hope Evelyn wakes up soon...makes us both happy."

I nod my head as she walks out the door.

**Short chapter...so yeah...**

**How is it so far?**

**Sushi out!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Now its back to class, and next chapter, I have something suprising for you, and this chapter also has a cliffhanger :)**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I sat in class and looked at my keyboard as I typed away. Avalon wasnt next to me. She, Evelyn, and Jordan had woken up this morning, but they need to stay in the hospital for one more day. Mark was already released, but he was with Evelyn, and Jordan and Avalon were probably hanging out together also.

Then there was Mitch.

I had a class with him, next. I didnt know what to do. I just buried my head as I sighed. I continued to work on my project until I finished, and the bell rung just in time.

I decided that I had an hour until my next class. Might as well go visit Avalon and Evelyn. I got in Avalon's car, and drove to the hospital. I needed my own car.

I get out and make my way to Evelyn's room, to see her smooching with Mark. She spots me and glares at me. Weird.

I get to Avalon's room and open the door to see an angry Avalon. Jordan gets up and goes over to Mitch, who was standing by Avalon. Mitch looks down as Jordan and Avalon glare at me.

"Hey?" I ask as Avalon shakes her head.

"You broke up with him..." She says and I nod my head as I looked down.

"I needed time away. He needed time to think. It was for the best..." I say as Jordan shakes his head and grabs Mitch's arm.

"Look." Jordan says as he pulls up Mitch's sweater, so see a few cuts on him. I felt like dying on the spot. My eyes weld up with tears.

"You are never getting near him again...got it?" Jordan says as Avalon shakes her head.

"Go." Avalon says as Mitch's tears weld up with eyes. He looks at me as I start to cry. I run out the door and past Evelyn's door and out the hospital door. I get in the car and start crying.

I slam the wheel as I scream. I couldnt take it anymore. I start the car and pull out of the street.

**(Mat's POV) **

I go to my next class and look around. Mitch was sitting in the back, but Sierra was not here.

"Take a seat Mr. Nooch!" The professor says as I sit next to Mitch. He smiles at me.

"Where is Sierra?" I ask him and he shrugs his shoulders as he looks down.

"I thought you were hanging out with her." Mitch says as I shake my head.

**(Sierra's POV)**

I make my way to the gate, to find that all the seats were taken. I go to the corner, where there was an outlet for charging. I plug my phone in and it brights up. Many missed calls and texts from everyone.

_Mat: Why arent you in class?_

_Evelyn: Avalon and Jordan told me what happened... -_-_

_Tiffany: Where are you? 0-o_

_Mat: Sierra?_

_Tyler: Sierra plz answer back_

_Tyler: Sierra!_

_Tyler: Where did you go?_

_Jason: Sierra your bags are packed?!_

_Ashley: Where are you going?_

_Tyler: Sierra why are ur stuff gone? Where are u going?_

And I also got 4 missed calls from Tyler. 2 from Ashley. 4 from Radha. 5 from Mat. 2 from Tiffany. 3 from Jason. Great.

I decide to text Tyler back.

_Sierra: I need time to think. Im going away and will do my work and the professor will help me with the work. I will still be in UCLA, just not in the classes. I will get announcements from the professors about the hw, so dont worry. Dont ask where I am, bc I wont tell you. All im saying is that im going away, to think about this._

My flight gets called as I get my bags and make my way to the ticket stand. I hand the girl my ticket and go in. I find my seat, by the window, and sit down. I get a text.

_Tyler: Where are u going?_

I sigh as I go on my phone's Skype and open my chats.

_Sierra: Sorry Tyler but im on the plane so ttyl_

He doesnt respond as the plane starts to drive off.

"Thank you for choosing Delta airlines! This is flight 279 from Los Angeles to Sofia, Bulgaria. Please be seated. Thank you..."

**Like that pufferfish in Do Not Laugh...:O ooooooooooooh**

**Sushi out!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Okay so I am going to Las Vegas tomorrow and wont be back until Tuesday so I will post today's two chapters, and the 4 chapters I will not be here for :)**

**ALSO! I HAVE BEEN ASKED TO BE A MC STAFF MEMBER AHHH :D**

**Apparently one of the staff members( ) reads my stories and asked me to be staff member, and of course I said yes!**

**Thank you :D love yah 3**

**Now for the next chapter! Yas!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I walk out of the plane and try and spot them. I take out my phone and look at the new calls and texts. Same texts as last time.

_Avalon: Im sorry for being a bitch to u :(_

_Sierra: Its ok. I need time anyway..._

"Sierra!" I hear as I spot them. I walk over to Bodil and Simon and smile. I hug them and they hug back.

"You okay?" Simon asks me and I nod as Bodil takes my bag. Simon puts his arm around my shoulder, in a friendly way.

"Lets go home..." Simon says as we make our way outside.

**(Mitch's POV)**

Why did I cut? I had no point in doing so. That has just driven Sierra more away from me.

"Ahh." I say as I pull my arm away and Avalon shakes her head at me.

"Sorry." She says as she continues to soak the liquid onto my wrist. It hurts, but it will heal faster like this.

"There...finished..." Avalon says as she helps me up. Her Skype rings, and I look at the person.

Sierra.

"I need to get this...just stay silent..." Avalon says as she picks up.

"Hey Sierra!" Avalon says as I hear talking on Sierra's side.

"Guys shh...hey Avalon..." Sierra says as the voices start whispering. It sounded like two guys...but I didnt know them.

"Hey how are you? And where?" Avalon asks as she looks at me.

"Im good and Im safe with friends dont worry..." Sierra says as I hear a door open, then close.

"Who were those people?" Avalon asks.

"Friends and I just got my new room..." Sierra says and I could see the hurt in Avalon's face.

"I just need some time. I'll only be here for a while...and..." Sierra says as Avalon listens closely. "I choose not to go to MineCon this year..."

Avalon nods her head then sighs. "If thats what you want."

"Sorry..." Sierra says as I hear screaming on the other end. "Hey I gotta go so talk later?"

"Yeah...bye..." Avalon says as she hangs up.

"Where do you think she is?" I ask Avalon as she gets up and sighs.

"I dont know...but I know she is safe. She is always safe...now I gotta get to class..." Avalon says as she packs her laptop and walks out the door.

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Will you guys shut up! Mother of god..." I say as I see a laughing Simon and Bodil on the couch. I was living with Bodil, since Simon still lived with his parents. He was actually a normal age to live with your parents, since he was only 19. Bodil however was 21, and had an apartment.

"You want anything?" Bodil asks as he goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge.

"Kvas?" I ask him and he nods as he throws me a bottle. Kvas was the Pepsi of Bulgaria.

"Its a good thing you at least know Russian. You wont be completely lost..." Simon says as he opens his Kvas.

"Thats why I came here. I didnt want Jerome, because that was too many memories. You guys are perfect, and maybe Vikk also." I say as I sip on my drink.

"Vikk has a crazy house. Him and the Sidemen..." Simon says and I nod as I sigh.

"Maybe I can go visit them later?" I ask and Bodil nods.

"Great! You should leave tomorrow!" Bodil says and I look at him, confused.

"We already bought you a train ticket..." Simon says as I look at Bodil.

"What?" I ask him as he laughs.

"I wanted to tell you but you were already on your way here. I need to go visit my sister in Moskva(Moscow) and I cant leave you here..." Bodil says with a laugh.

"Then why? Simon?" I ask as I look at Simon. He shrugs with a laugh.

"Parents wont allow..." Simon says with a laugh as he hands me my train ticket.

"Dammit..." I say as they laugh.

"At least your house will be loud and fun..." Bodil says.

"True...but I only know Vikk..." I say as I look at the ticket. It leaves tomorrow at 1.

"And that is why we send you there!" Bodil says and I sigh as I facepalm.

"You make me go places...and they dont even have space..." I say as Bodil shakes his head.

"I talked to Vikk and he has an extra mattress you can sleep on...and you can sleep in his room..." Simon says.

"Yep! The other guys totally wont think that as weird at all!" I say as Simon laughs and gets up.

"Sorry that I have a sister!" Bodil screams behind me as I go upstairs to pack.

**Okay so orginally I wanted her to stay with Bodil, but then I remembered about the Sidemen, and how all 7 of them live in one big house. And I was like THIS NEEDS TO HAPPEN OMG YES and it will be fun and entertaining for you guys :P**

**Sushi out!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Yes. She is going to the Sidemen house! Im sorry I love them :P 3**

**JJ, Ethan, Vikk, Simon, Tobi, Harry, and Josh FTW!**

**(Mitch's POV)**

I finish the hunger games and end the recording. Vikk laughs as Rob starts another round for fun. I rest back in my chair.

"So what you doing today?" I ask them.

"Im going out later for burgers...and thats it..." Rob says as I see him concentrated.

"Im going to..." Vikk says then stops himself. "Just hang at home."

"Okay..." I say with a laugh.

"I thought I was doing something, but then I remembered that I have no life..." Vikk says as Rob awws from sadness.

"Hey I gotta go. I need to record some GTA...bai!" Vikk says as he ends the call.

**(Vikk's POV)**

That was close.

I get up and walk to my closet and put on some decent clothes that weren't my pajamas. Sierra was gonna be here in 10 minutes, and thats a perfect drive right to the station.

I didnt tell any of the other Sidemen because they barely know her. Well they actually dont. The only time they met her, they didnt even look at her face. They were paying too much attention to the game, and not our guest.

"Vikk where you running off to?" Josh asks me as I put on my Vans and cap. Josh pulls out a box of cookies and leans on the counter.

"Errands..." I say as I grab the keys and walk out.

**(Sierra's POV)**

I grab my bag and roll it outside where I spot Vikk. He smiles as he runs over and grabs my bag.

"Im fine thanks." I say as I hug him and he hugs back. We get in his car and drive to his house.

"So...thing is...the guys dont know..." Vikk says and I look at him confused.

"They will get other thoughts about us...and you know them..." Vikk says as he takes a turn to a neighborhood.

"I get it its fine...so what I just stay in hiding or what?" I say with a laugh.

"Nah. If they spot you, its fine, but they are kinda forceful and all that stuff..." Vikk says as he clears his throat.

"And?" I ask and he just shakes his head.

"Nothing, They are just forceful and think on the other side of things..." Vikk says and I nod my head as I look down.

"Oh..." I say as Vikk starts laughing at my facial expression.

We arrive and he parks the car on the curb. We get out and Vikk grabs my bags as we go to the backyard. It was really nice, and had a large swimming pool. I looked up at the house. It was 2 stories, with an attic.

"Come on in..." Vikk says as he opens the door. I walk into what was the kitchen. And Vikk drags the bags behind me.

"Here its my bags you dont have to carry it.." I say as I grab the bag. It was really dark in here, since the lights were off.

"Nah here its fine." Vikk says as he grabs my bags and the lights turn on. I see the rest of the household standing at the doorway to the living room, with JJ in front.

"Oh god-" Vikk starts as the screams of the guys fill the room as they jump in each other.

"Vikks got a girl! Vikks got a girl!" JJ screams as he laughs. Vikk facepalms himself as he looks at them. I look at them jumping on each other and laugh.

I walk past the jumping boys to the living room, and the dining room was next door. I spot a bathroom under the stairs. I go upstairs and look at the rooms. There were 4 rooms and a bathroom. I spot Vikk's room, and I drop my bag in it. I could still hear the screams and cheers of the guys downstairs. I go upstairs and see three more bedrooms. Seven bedrooms, perfect for the whole group.

I hear the running footsteps as they run up the stairs. JJ appears out of the doorway of Vikk's room and he sees me.

"Oh my god. You're an actual girl..." Ethan says.

"Vikk scored!" Harry says as they all laugh. Vikk walks in and sighs.

"Uhh guys...she is my friend and she will be staying here..." Vikk says as the guys just stare.

"In your bed, eh mate?" Simon says as I look at him and facepalm.

"No she just broke up with Mitch and she needs comfort..." Vikk says with a sigh. "Mitch is my friend and you guys met her at Pax but you guys didnt look at her...this is Sierra."

"Oh...sorry man...Im Ethan..." Ethan says as he holds out his hand.

"I already know you guys..." I say as I sit on the bed.

"We'll just go..." Tobi says as he walks out.

"They dont know how to deal with girls so just give them some time..." Vikk whispers to me as I laugh. I spot the mattress in the corner with a pillow and blanket.

I am living in a house with 7 single guys, who were all pretty entertaining, so that wasnt a problem.

"Have fun..." Vikk says as he leaves me to unpack.

**Long chapter. Im gonna switch every other chapter from UCLA to the Sidemen House. If you dont watch the Sidemen, go right now and watch them because they are amazing. I would love to live in the Sidemen house more than in the Team Crafted Mansion...**

**Sushi out!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Now we go to UCLA! I just realized that this book will be longer than the first :D**

**I enjoy writing this...**

**(Mitch's POV)**

"Hey you wanna go to Starbucks?" I ask Preston and he shakes his head. He continues to walk as I drive beside him.

"Sorry I cant. I have an essay..." Preston says as I nod. I roll up the window and drive torwards Starbucks. I get out and walk in. The smell of coffee fills my nose. I get to the front of the line and look.

"Can I get the caramel crunch?" I ask her as the girl nods. She fixes her long black hair, with red tips and looks at me.

"Whipped cream?" She asks and I nod as I sit down in by the window. I get my laptop out and plug it in. I put on my earphones and start editing some videos. I see the girl with the girl walk up to me with my coffee and sits down in front of me. She hands me my drink and looks at me.

"Im on break and I choose to sit with you...sue me!" She says as she takes her black hair out of a ponytail.

"Before I start to like you...do you have a girlfriend?" She asks me and I shrug.

"Its complicated...I guess we are over but I dont want it to be..." I say as she puts her chin on her hands and nods her head.

"Wanna tell me about it?" She asks me as I take a sip of my drink. "You dont have to..."

"Yeah sorry..." I say and she nods. She gets up and walks back to the counter.

"Anyway, hope you guys get together...Im Ani if you need me." She says with a smile as I continue to edit my video.

**(Avalon's POV)**

"Take care and bye!" I say as I end the video. Sierra laughs as I hear glass shatter. Sierra's eyes widen as she gets up and walks to the door. I didnt recognize the place, but she told me she lived with a bunch of people.

"One of them just broke a glass..." Sierra sighs as she puts her headphones back on.

"Simon you idiot!" I hear another guy say as Sierra laughs.

"How is the dorms?" She asks me as I look around. I nod and she smiles.

"You better get ready for your date." Sierra says with a smile and I nod as I say goodbye. I end the call and change into some jeans and tshirt and put on some sneakers. It was almost MineCon, and Sierra said she wont come. I had a booth with Jordan and Ant instead, and I was cool with that.

I stepped outside and smiled. It was mid March, and MineCon was actually in a week, so we would have to pack soon.

I wait outside until Jordan comes out of the dorms and we walk together to the car.

"So where are we going?" I ask him as he starts the engine.

"Movies." Jordan says as we start driving to the theater. We get out and walk to the ticket booth. He orders tickets for us and we go in.

"Popcorn?" Jordan asks me and I nod.

"And soda! And candy!" I say and he laughs as he gets all of that. We go to the theater and sit down as we watch the commercials.

"I love you..." Jordan says as he leans over and kisses me. He has said he loves me, but not truly. I smile at him.

"I love you too." I say as I kiss him and I put my head on his shoulder as we continue to watch.

**I have more fun writing Sierra with the Sidemen, I dont know. This is kinda romance like, or dramatic and the Sidemen house is kinda fun and all that. Im gonna do more chapters with Sierra and the Sidemen(that sounds actually awesome like for a band or something) and UCLA every now and then.**

**Okay?**

**Okay.**

**XD**

**Sushi out!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Now to the Sidemen :D**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I wake up to peace and quiet. I thought it would be louder. I get up with a groan and grab my clothes for the day. I start walking to the doorway, when I feel a slap.

"OOOHHHH! OOOOHHH!" JJ screams as I feel whipped cream on my face. I laugh as I grab the whipped cream and slap him back.

"Hey we're gonna record some GTA. That alright?" Vikk asks me and I nod.

"Im gonna get some breakfast then go record in your room." I say as I head to the bathroom to change. I change and go downstairs to the kitchen. Josh is sitting at the counter eating eggs.

"Want some eggs? I have some left..." Josh says to me as I nod. He hands me the plate and I finish the eggs, along with some orange juice and a cookie.

I go over to Josh and Tobi, who were sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Im gonna go exploring around the neighborhood. Want anything?" I ask them and they give me a list. I nod my head as I grab the car keys and walk out and into the car.

It was 3 days until MineCon, and I know I dont want to go this year. Vikk also didnt plan on going, and me arriving assured that.

I drive around the neighborhood until I find a small shop. It looked like a Rite-Aid, but it wasnt. I shrug as I go in. Works for me.

I grab all the items that I need when I hear a gasp. I look to my left and see a girl walk over to me. "You're SierraSushi, right?"

I nod my head and she smiles. "Want an autograph?" I ask her and she nods.

"A picture, actually." She says as she takes a picture of us and she smiles.

"I didnt know you lived in London..." She says and I shake my head.

"Just visiting and hanging out...with Mitch's permission of course." I add. I didnt want the fans to know that we broke up yet. I wasnt ready.

I still loved Mitch.

**(Vikk's POV)**

Sierra got home just in time for lunch, and I made us some sandwiches.

"Helmet boy knows how to cook!" Sierra says and I laugh as we continue to eat.

"Im gonna go do Omegle. Who wants to join?" Ethan says as Simon volunteers. They go upstairs to record.

"Call of Duty lets go!" JJ says as he and Tobi go to the living room. JJ cannonballs on the couch and we join after.

"Im actually gonna go record..." I say and Sierra sighs.

"I wanted to record too..." She says.

"Just use my computer!" JJ says as he puts on his headphones. We go upstairs and split up into our rooms. I call Jerome and we start a Double Trouble.

"Long time no play, eh Vikk?" Jerome asks me and I laugh.

**(Sierra's POV)**

I look at all the online games. I needed something new for my channel. SushiSierra needed other things, not just games.

I decided I would do a vlog. I take out my iPhone and press record.

"Hey guys Sierra here with a little vlog! I am in the Sidemen house at the moment and I am staying with them for maybe another week? This is just a quick house tour, and I will upload a vlog of the day every now and then so be prepared. Now lets go around the house, shall we?" I ask the camera as we walk around the rooms. I record Vikk playing with Jerome, and I get close to his face.

"Could you not?" He asks me as I leave the room and go to Ethan's room, where they were recording Omegle. I record them, then go downstairs to JJ and Tobi, where they were playing.

"Thats practically the day in the lives of the Sidemen. Hope you all enjoyed this little vlog! I will post League later today, along with some GTA, and I will be joining the Sidemen, and also maybe another little game? I'll see. Anyway, bye!" I say as I end the recording. I upload it to JJ's computer and start editing. I record a game of League, and it was already 4.

"Wanna record some GTA, guys?" I ask the house. I hear a bunch of yes and some no. I go to Vikk's room and open my laptop. I dont know why I didnt just use that.

I get on GTA and call Vikk on Skype. We were playing some races with Ethan, Simon, JJ, and Josh. The rest were busy.

We played a few rounds and it was awesome overall. I exited Skype and GTA and searched for weird games on the internet.

I found a game called Llama in Your Face, and I started playing it. It was pretty fun. I finished that and editied it. I uploaded it and looked at the time. It was time to start going to sleep.

"Nobody in this house ever sleeps just yet...movie time!" JJ says as I shrug and walk to the couch. I sit by Simon, and I feel an arm on my shoulder. It was Simon.

I didnt know what to do. I just let him put his arm around my shoulder as we watched the movie. I fell asleep as the movie began.

**(Simon's POV)**

She was pretty and nice. She was different in a good way. I liked her.

But she had a boyfriend, and they would soon get back together. I know it.

"That sucked..." JJ says as I look over to Sierra. She was asleep on Vikk's shoulder. And if she liked Vikk, that was good too.

"Help?" Vikk asks as JJ walks over and picks her up. He and Josh were the strongest of us, and JJ just gasped.

"Damn. Even Vikk could carry her. She is light!" JJ says as he looks down at her.

"Here!" JJ says as he hands me her.

"What?" Vikk asks, confused as I hand him her.

"Can we just get her to bed already! Damn..." Josh says as Vikk hands her back to JJ and he walks upstairs.

"Its like she's a fucking hot potato!" Ethan says as he follows JJ upstairs. JJ puts her down on her mattress and walks out. I look at her and JJ looks at me.

"She has a girlfriend man...well its complicated for them..." JJ says.

"I know. Plus VIkk would kill me..." I say and JJ nods as me and him walk out and Vikk walks in. Vikk smiles at me and I smile back as I go to my room and flop on the bed.

She was off limits. Bad Simon.

I slowly close my eyes and start to fall asleep.

**Lets go in the POV of SS(Sidemen & Sierra) once again next chapter? Shall we?**

**Sushi out!**


	44. Chapter 44

**This chapter has a lot going on! Switching between SS and UCLA!**

**(Sierra's POV)**

"Do you guys wanna go to Thorpe today?" Vikk asks as I eat my cereal. I have never been to Thorpe Park, but I have seen the vlogs.

"Do you wanna go Si?" JJ asks me and I look at him and laugh.

"Si?" I ask him and he nods.

"You're nickname in this house. Sierra is too long of a name..." JJ says.

"I like the name..." I say. Si.

"Oh come on its just 4 letters less..." Ethan says as JJ shows his rape face to him.

"And Im lazy. Plus Si sounds cooler!" JJ says as he puts the bowl into the sink and walks off.

"Lets go Si!" JJ says as I finished my cereal and follow the rest to the car.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I walk into the cool breeze and look around. MineCon looked amazing as always this year. I walk to the stage for the opening ceremony and sit down with Palmer and Noah. The rest were coming. Preston appears out of nowhere wth Sara.

"Ooh! Where were you?" Noah asks as he nudges Preston.

"Fudge off man!" Preston says as he hugs Sara. I laugh as the ceremony starts. The rest were scattered around.

"Welcome...to MINECON!" Lydia screams as we all cheer. Minecraft dirt block plushies fall from the sky and Palmer catches it.

"Haha! PMS!" He cheers as I look at the block. It had Jordan, Adam, Tiffany, Ant, and my signatures, since we were the most popular. Palmer takes out a Sharpie and signs it, and so does Noah and Preston. He throws it into the crowd and a girl catches it with a shriek.

"Nice guy Palmer!" I say and he laughs as people start to get up. Let the event begin!

**(Sierra's POV)**

We get out of the car and I turn on my camera and tap play.

"I am in Thorpe Park with the Sidemen! I will record our adventures for today, so stay tuned!" I say as the group jumps in camera's view from behind me. I laugh as I end the recording.

We buy tickets and go on in. It was huge. I look at the map.

"We need to go everywhere!" I say as I start heading in one direction. I find the first ride, and we get in line.

"I dont think you can handle this ride!" Tobi says as we get in our seats.

"Oh I can!" I say as I look at the kids on the ride flip and turn on the curves. They scream as they drop.

"No backing out now!" JJ screams as we go uphill and then down, fast.

This was amazing.

**(Avalon's POV)**

I get to break time and smile as my alarm goes off.

"Sorry guys! Its break!" I say as the fans disperse. I take a gulp of my water and get up.

"Im gonna go eat..." I say as Clara and Radha follow behind. Vanessa skips in front of me, and Khota up ahead. We all had a booth, just because.

We order pizza and wait for it as it comes. I spot Steve and Natalie, who were of course, kissing.

We laughed at them until our pizza came, and then I grabbed it and we started eating it. We finish the pizza, and break was already over.

"Back to signing!" Clara says as we go back to the crowded booth.

**(Sierra's POV)**

"That was Thorpe Park! Goodnight everybody!" I listen as I finish editing the video. It was already 11 at night. The rest were sleepy, but I still wasnt really used to the time zone. I upload the vlog, along with a Alpaca Adventure and finally get in bed.

"Good night for fucks sake..." Vikk says and I laugh as my head hits the pillow, and I fall fast asleep.

**Short chapter. Next chapter will be skipping MineCon, and about the adventures of the Sidemen! Yas!**

**Sushi out!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Now for a just Sierra chapter with sadness...**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I walked around the fairly warm streets of London. I explored yesterday by myself, and today I was just hanging out and exploring the cafes and shops. I truly didnt want to leave London.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket as I reached in and grabbed it. I opened up the text.

_Simon: Hey gurllll :P_

_Sierra: Hey :P wyd?_

_Simon: Just finished recording. hows ur adventure?_

_Sierra: Good. Im about to go exploring once again_

_Simon: Ah. Where u goin?_

I sighed as my fingers tapped the screen. I looked up at the sun, then back to the phone.

_Sierra: Idk just walking. hey I gtg but ttyl_

_Simon: k bai :)_

I put the phone away as I looked at the corner. A flower shop. I sighed as I walked to it and looked at all the flowers.

"What kind of flowers are you looking for?" The man at the counter asks me. I smile then my smile fades.

"Uhh red roses..." I mumble as he rushes off. He comes back with a bouquet of red roses. He smiles as I walk with him to the cashier.

"That will be 12.95." He says. I stall for a second. That was expensive. I sigh as I grab the money and give it to him. He seems suprised as I grab the flowers.

"Must be some special flowers..." He says as I walk out the door and turn a corner. I hold the roses as I walk past the many shops and stores on the street.

I spot it in the distance and I sigh. I hold the roses to my chest as I walk to it. I walk in and look around at the dirt and dead grass. This was no place for them.

I grew nearer to the tree. The tree that showed me where they were. I look at the stone engraving as I get on my knees. Tears fill my eyes.

"I got you some flowers..." I say as I put the flowers on the grave.

"Since Grandpa couldnt..." I say as I look at the tomb right next to it. I cry silently to myself as I look at my hands.

"I miss both of you..." I say between sobs. The graveyard stayed silent. I was alone, but I felt as if they were there. With me.

"I never got a chance to say goodbye..." I say as a tear slips onto my clothes.

"I will be leaving soon. But I will come back. I will not leave you guys here without a goodbye. I loved you guys too much, and I still do. I hope you are together, right now, and Grandpa would not be watching soccer, and you would not be cooking, and you could spend time together and smile." I say to the graves. The graves of my grandparents. The ones who raised me when my parents couldnt. The ones that taught me to be kind and caring. The ones who taught me how to play cards, and plant flowers, and the ones who took me to preschool and gave me Oreos when I got back home.

"I guess this is goodbye for now..." I say as I get up and kiss the tombs. I wiped my tears as I walked out of the graveyard, suddenly feeling cold and alone.

**(Vikk's POV)**

I hear the door open then close, and Sierra enters the room. I smile at her and I can see Simon also smiling at her. Does he like her?

She walks in and slides on her socks. She laughs as I chuckle.

"Wanna watch TV with us?" I ask her and she shrugs as she walks to the couch and sits between me and Simon.

"So where were you?" I ask her and she looks at me, then down at her hands.

"I need to see my grandparents again. It's there wedding anniversary today..." She says and I start to feel sorry for her. I never knew my grandparents.

"So what are we watching?" She finally asks as I shrug.

"Lets watch...Hunger Games?" Simon asks and Sierra nods. I have seen it a billion times, but I still love it.

"I've seen this movie so many times. I practically have it memorized..." She says.

"Then why are you watching it?" Simon asks with a laugh as it starts.

"Because I like it..." Sierra says with a laugh as we see Katniss.

**(Sierra's POV)**

They were already in the arena. Katniss had found a bruised Peeta, and was dragging him to the cave. I loved this scene.

"I gotta go to the bathroom..." Vikk says as he walks to the bathroom.

"Probably taking a shit...he had some mean Taco Bell yesterday and has been shitting himself..." Simon says as I laugh.

"TMI!" I say as we laugh and continue to watch. Simon keeps on looking at me, then back to the screen. What was that about?

Peeta and Katniss get to the almost kissing scene, as Simon looks at me.

"Sierra?" He asks me as I look at him.

"Hm?" I ask him. He sighs as he looks at me. He leans in and our lips touch as he starts to kiss me. I get up and he stops the movie.

"Im sorry I just...I dont know why I did that..." He says as he rubs the back of his head. He gets up as I lick my lips to get rid of the feeling.

"I need to go record..." I say, obviously trying to avoid him. I go upstairs and avoid eye contact as I go into Vikk's room and shut the door behind me.

**Simon whatttt? Drama!**

**Sushi out!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Quick little update chapter because I can :P**

**I am going to Las Vegas tomorrow, and I already posted all my chapters :)**

**You can follow me on Instagram if you want:**

**Anyway so yeah and any of you guys want me to make short stories like Silent Love or something like that? Leave an idea in the comments! **

**Anyway that was really short, sorry about that!**

**I have started replaying my DS games and Im addicted. I also broke my earphones so how will I listen to music in the 8 hour car ride tomorrow?!**

**D:**

**Have an awesome weekend! I will be posting on my Instagram, and love you guys long time!**

**Slap that...like/favorite button with yo forehead, and I'll see you all later...**

**Take care!(Sushi out!)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Now for that Skype call! :D what will happen?**

**Also(if you care) I have a LOT of shit going on right now...My boyfriend broke up with me. My friends still dont talk to me. I went to Six Flags today and my best friend cancelled on me, and...**

**I DROPPED MY IPHONE IN THE FUCKING TOILET AT SIX FLAGS!**

**Thank god it had soap(?) in it, but it is in rice right now. The speakers or sound doesnt work ;-;**

**(Sierra's POV)**

I feel my heart beat as I walk over to the computer and sit down. I looked at the bright screen, then back to my hands, now on the mouse.

What do I say? How will he react? Does he really still love me or was he just saying that to Vikk? The time zones time was perfect, so it was now or never.

I clicked the call button.

**(Mitch's POV)**

Boooooooooooooooooooop. Boooooooooooooooooooooooop. My Skype called. I looked at my screen. Vikk.

"Heyo!" I say as I answer. My camera was on, but Vikk's wasnt, and he was silent.

"Vikk?" I ask as I hear a gasp. I leaned in my chair to the screen as I adjusted my volume. The camera turned on to reveal Sierra.

**(Sierra's POV)**

Just his voice made me happy. I gasped as I look at my hand. I clicked the mouse, and it turned on the camera. I looked at Mitch, who had his mouth wide open.

"Sierra?" He asks me as I start to cry. I look at my hands, then back to him.

"Im so sorry..." I say to Mitch as I start crying. Mitch's eyes tear up as he smiles.

"No it was my fault. I should be sorry..." He says.

"But you already said sorry. Now its my turn..." I say as I wipe my tears.

"Im sorry." I say and he smiles. "I missed you."

He nods his head. "I missed you too."

"Im at Vikk's house...if you cant see..." I say with a laugh. Mitch nods his head.

"I went to Bodil, but then I was sent to here. I will be coming back soon. I miss you and everyone else." I say.

"I would too. Its been almost a month..." Mitch says and I smile.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too..." He says with a smile. "Now go get that plane ticket!"

I laugh as I blow him a kiss and end the call. Vikk walks in and hugs me.

"Im proud of you..." He says as I hug him back. I dig my face into his chest and he sighs.

"Now. Lets get you that plane ticket..." Vikk says as he smiles at me.

**Yas! Mierra!**

**Sushi out!**


	48. Chapter 48

**She is coming back! Yeah!**

**Also, happy Thanksgiving :)**

**(Mitch's POV)**

Sierra was arriving at 4, and it was now 12. I smiled as I walked in and looked around. They all looked amazing.

"Hello! What can I help you with?" The man asks me and I smile.

"Im Mitch. I payed earlier, and my girlfriend is coming in 2 hours, and I wanna give it to her..." I say with a smile. She will love this.

"Is it that one?" He asks as he points to it and I nod. He smiles. "Mr. Hughes...its all set!"

I smile as I walk over to it and I chuckle. She will love this.

**(Sierra's POV)**

We started descending and I smiled as I looked at the city. I missed it. Finally, the plane landed and I waited. I couldn't wait to see Mitch.

I finally grabbed my bag and walked through the aisle to the front, where I said goodbye to the pilot. He smiled as he waved.

I ran through the tunnel, as people looked. I didnt care. I ran to baggage claim and waited for my bag to come. He was so close...

The alarm sounded as the baggage started to circle. I spotted my suitcase and ran over to it. I grabbed it and took the handle and ran to the door. I looked outside and spotted him.

I ran with my suitcase to him, and I was feet away from him when I dropped the bag. He looked my way and smiled as I jumped on him and hugged him. He spun me around as he hugged me.

"I missed you..." He says as we kiss. I dont know why I ever left him.

He goes and grabs my bag, and we start walking torwards a red Mini Cooper. Mitch opened the trunk and I dropped my bag. He laughed as he saw my face.

"No fucking way!" I say and he smiles as he hugs me again.

"Suprise!" He says and I shriek as I hug him and kiss him. Mini Cooper was my favorite car, and has been since I watched the Italian Job for the first time. Plus red was my favorite color.

"You didnt have to!" I say as he puts the bag in the trunk.

"You needed a car anyway! Here you go!" He says as he gives me the keys. I run to the driver seat and get in and put my hands on the wheels.

"Buckle up..." I say and he nods as he buckles up. I buckle up, and speed up and away from the cars. I laughed as Mitch looked a bit scared.

"Slow down!" He says and I shake my head as I passed tons of cars. I see a green light, turning red, and I speed up. I make it just in time and I laugh.

"My god you're a monster!" Mitch says as we speed out way down the freeway.

**(Avalon's POV)**

I sit in my room and record some Garry's Mod. I look over to Sierra's piano. Usually she would be playing while I played this game.

I continued to play and finally after almost an hour, we ended it. I hung up the call and started doing some homework. It was Wednsday, and I barely had any homework, but I was doing homework ahead of time.

I hear the door knock and I sigh as I get up. I walk to the door and opened it.

"I left my key in here..." Sierra says as she starts laughing. I hug her and smile as she hugs back.

"Im sorry. I was rude, and I dont even know why your back!" I say with a chuckle as Mitch walks in with her suitcases.

"I made up with Mitch and I felt like you would be sorry..." She says with a laugh as Mitch kisses her, then walks out the door. I spotted her hands.

"Car keys?" I ask her and she smiles.

"Mitch got me a car! Its amazing!" She says.

"Always buckle up!" I hear Mitch scream from the hallway as Sierra closes the door with a laugh. I look at her and laugh.

"He has never driven with you before?" I ask and she shakes her head as she goes and flops on my bed. I walk over to her and sit next to her.

"So. Tell me about you!" She says and I laugh as I start to talk.

I missed her so much.

**Long chapter! Sierra is back now so yeah! And yes, I love Mini Coopers! Dill with it!**

**Also, the next chapter is the last! Then its onto book 3! :D**

**#SorryNotSorry #PowerMovesOnly**

**I also have a really really REALLY good cliff hanger for you next chapter! And your thinking...'Sushi why a cliffie on the last chapter?' Well you will see! You will hate me more than when the car crash happened! :D**

**You will have to wait a week! A WHOLE week to find out what happened! :D**

**Sushi out!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Now for the last chapter! Ready for a cliffhanger? I bet you are!**

**Also, Darude-Sandstorm is so annoying. The music video is bad and if you dont know what it is, look up "YouTubers react to Darude" by the FineBros.**

**Also who is ready for MEROME?! Mitch and Jerome are releasing a music video for MEROME. They will take "Moondust" by Jaymes Young and make a MEROME video with it. I saw it in a livestream and it is bootyful!**

**Now on we go with the story!**

**(Avalon's POV)**

It was the last day of school. Me and Sierra would be leaving tomorrow morning. Everything was already packed, but not all the stuff.

Jordan was leaving tonight after his classes. Me and him went on a date yesterday, so we were good. I would be meeting him before he leaves also. Plus, I would see him during his birthday. I was flying over to him during his birthday.

Mitch was also leaving tomorrow...and he was acting weird. I dont know about what though. Jordan and Mat and the rest of the guys were acting weird too. But mostly Mitch, and I didnt like that. It meant something was up.

"Its really nothing...for real..." Mitch says when I asked him. Mat snickered and Mitch punched him. I looked confused, but I brushed it off.

I had to get to one more class. Mitch and Sierra were going on a date tonight, so that was nice for her. She was pretty happy, and sad at the same time.

"What do I wear?" Sierra asks. She isnt always so girly, just when she goes somewhere fancy with Mitch. He already says she looks 'beautiful' but she doesnt believe it.

"Just wear red converse, and a dress?" I say and she nods as she takes the clothes to the bathroom. I sighed as I continued to do my homework.

She finally came out and put on her red Converse. She had a red/black dress on, and she grabbed her phone and waved bye as she walked out.

**(Jordan's POV)**

"How do I look?" Mitch asks me for the millionth time.

"You look good gosh darnit!" Preston says as he fixes Mitch's hair a bit. He was going fancy today. Suit and tie...and dont forget the Converse.

"You and your Converse..." Tyler says as he fixes his glasses.

"Your beanie?" Jason asks as Tyler looks at him.

"And your headset?!" Tyler says as Jason glares at him.

"Everybody has their own thing! Calm down...damn..." Mat says as he fixes his jacket. He laughs as Mitch looks in the mirror.

"Ready?" Lachlan asks and Mitch nods.

"Go get her!" Preston says as he pushes him out the door.

**(Mitch's POV)**

I drove to the restaurant. Sierra looked really pretty, and of course, she had red Converse. I smiled as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Lets go!" I say and she smiles as we get out. It was a 5 star restaurant, and it was expensive, and even more fancy than the restaurant at my birthday.

We walked in and I showed the my ID as we sat down. I ordered a lemonade, and so did Sierra. I got a big plate of various sushi. She smiled as we started to talk about random things. I knew more and more, that this was the right thing.

I saw the sushi guy come and I winked at him as he made his way to our table. I smiled as Sierra was excited to eat the sushi.

**(Sierra's POV)**

Finally, the sushi was here. I was waiting to devour the whole thing. He put the plate down and walked off, and Mitch cleared his throat.

"Sierra Parins..." He said and I smiled as I stuffed a sushi into my mouth. He laughed as he got up, then got down on his knee.

I almost spit out my sushi.

"Sierra Rachel Parins...would you do the honor, and be my lovely wife?" He asks me as I swallow my sushi.

"Mitch..."

**Cliffhanger! Wooh! What happens?! Will she say yes or no?**

**In exactly a week, will be the next book. YouCLA:Final Year! So December 5 :)**

**Wooohhhh! Lets leave some good comments maybe? I love reading all your comments :D**

**For now...**

**Sushi out!**


End file.
